Once in a lifetime Love
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Dean is left alone after the split of the Shield, but worse yet he is also left heartbroken. Seth breaks up with Dean the night that he turned on him and Roman. Teaming with John Cena he starts to have feeling for him, plus feeling for Randy Orton. Can the three become a family or will someone stand in their way.
1. Loss

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

Loss

Dean had felt betrayed by two of his best friends. They had promised that even with the new story line they would remain close no matter what. But here he was almost three months after the fact feuding with Seth and Roman was out with an injury. He was being left to his own demons and sometimes they were just as bad he no real friends.

"So your alone again I see." He asked as Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and a shiver, he looked up to see his tag team partner, John Cena.

"You know me no friends, what's your excuse?" Dean asked

"Randy is off with Hunter and Seth discussing tonight's match." John said

"How do you two do it?" Dean asked as John sat down next to him.

"Do what?" John asked as Dean got this broken look on his face. At that moment John knew that something was really wrong.

"Be together, and still be able to act as if you both hate each other?" Dean asked as John knew that he was right something was really bothering him and it had to do with either Seth or Roman.

"We both really love one another, we trust that what happens in the ring and on TV stays there. And if we have an argument we talk it out at all cost. What happened?" John asked as Dean thought back over the last year to the time that he and Seth were one. Then three months ago Seth turned his back on their team. And then after the show he showed up to their locker room and broke Dean even more.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Dean laid on the mat of the ring as he watched as his friend and lover walk away with the Authority. Dean's back was in pain from the chair shots and his heart broken by the man who did it. Dean looked over to see his best friend and he was laid out and could barely stand up Dean forced himself up and over to him to help him up. Dean got him up and they were now standing in the ring looking up at our so called brother smiling and hugging the members of the Authority. Roman was pissed that he didn't see it and wanted answers, but Dean on the other hand didn't want any of it to be true. The two slowly made their way back to their locker room hoping like hell that he wasn't there. Dean pushed the door open and there he saw him getting his things.**_

" _ **How dear you show you face in here." Roman yelled as he stood in front of Dean.**_

" _ **Look we have been in this business long enough to know nothing is forever. They offered me a chance at the title and I am going to take it. I don't' need you two anymore." Seth said**_

" _ **Yeah we can see that." Roman said as he heard the soft sigh that came from behind him. Dean knew that he had to say something.**_

" _ **So this it is you turn your back on your friend and me?" Dean asked moving in front of Roman looking at Seth.**_

" _ **Sorry Dean it's not personal but we knew that this wasn't going too last so I guess this is good-bye." Seth said**_

" _ **So you are just throwing our friend ship out the door?" Roman asked**_

" _ **You'll thank me some day." Seth said**_

" _ **And what about us you just walking away from us too?" Dean asked as his heart was beating faster waiting on a response.**_

" _ **Sure why not I am sure that once I am champ I'll find something better." Seth said as he reached up and broke that chain he was wearing and throw it at Dean as he opened the door and walked out of their lives.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Ok look, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. Just know that I am here if you want to talk." John said as he grabbed his plate and walked off,

Dean wasn't sure how to react to the feelings that he now felt. He hasn't felt this way in a while not since before Seth broke his heart. He continued to push his food around on his plate wondering if what he felt for Seth was even real. The biggest thing was he was having these feelings for his new teammate and new enemy they were stronger then what he felt for Seth. He wasn't sure what to make of them knowing that the two new people he was having feeling for were together themselves.

"You ok their man?" He asked as Dean felt the shiver yet again for the second time in that last thirty minutes. He knew before he looked up who it was, it was Randy that voice was unmistakable.

"No not really. But can I ask you a question?" Dean asked as the other man took a seat.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Randy asked

"How do you and John do it?" Dean asked as the other man smiled thinking about his other half.

"Well we both love, and trust one another. We talk to each other about everything. What happens in the ring stays there, and if we have a fight we talk it out and don't let it spill out into the ring." Randy said

Dean smiled as he knew that John and Randy really loved one another. He wished that he and Seth could have stuck it out, but Seth was too chicken to try too with is new so call friends.

"What about how do you handle the Authority talking about John?" Dean asked

"Well no one but a few friends know about John and I, besides John and Alanna are my life." Randy said

"Ok." Dean said as Randy knew that something was off. There had been rumors going around that Seth was dating Dean.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as his phone went off. Randy took a quick look and texted John back and pocketed his phone.

"Nothing, I'll be fine. Go you don't need to sit with me." Dean said as he got that stupid feeling again. How was it that he was having these feelings for both John and Randy?

"Ok so what did Seth do?" Randy asked as Dean was shocked that Randy knew.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at Randy.

"Cause it's the same way that John and I looked when our ex-wives told us it was over and that John and I were in love with one another. And seeing as you and Roman are still close friends so it had to be Seth." Randy said

"I…can't…I don't…" Dean stopped he couldn't tell anyone it was the most horrible day of his life. Randy pulled his phone out and sent a quick text, after a few seconds his phone beeped.

"Ok, come on come with me" Randy said as Dean looked up and then around.

"What where too." Dean asked

"With me to John and I's bus." Randy said holding out his hand.

"But what if someone sees us together." Dean asked

"Let them say something. Now come on John is waiting on us." Randy said as the two left the catering area and headed to John and Randy's bus. Randy put his arm around Dean's shoulder as Dean was in heaven and melted into the somewhat embrace. Dean defiantly knew that he had strong feelings for Randy after this.


	2. Curious

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

Curious

John blew out the candles and put away the wine. He grabbed out the other set of dishes and putting it on the table next to his. John and Randy had talked about a month ago that they were both developing a crush on someone else. They had come to find out that they were crushing on the one and only Dean Ambrose.

John has noticed that over the last two months that Dean had been staring at him. And in the two matches he tried to grope him. He also saw him leering at Randy from a distance as well. Both had tried to talk to him a number of times but nothing had happened till now. He had always found a way to escape from them. But he saw him right before lunch and saw him looking down and depressed. He tried to talk to him and even let him ask questions about him and Randy.

Randy had texted him saying he had Dean talking and their plan was slowly coming to pass it took a little longer but it was happening. John had just closed the door leading to the king size bed when he heard the door. Turning around he saw a scared looking Dean and an overly excited Randy. Randy walked around Dean and stepped into John's personal space as he planted a kiss to John's lips.

"Hey Johnny, I missed you." Randy said as John held him close.

"I missed you too Ran." John said as he looked up to see Dean looking on.

"Please tell me you didn't bring me here to watch?" Dean asked

"No we didn't, you seemed lonely and afraid so John and I wanted you to talk to us." Randy said

"You asked me earlier how Ran and I do what we do. And I told you it was love and trust." John said

"Then you asked me the same question and I told you love and trust. Then I saw that look in your eyes so who broke you?" Randy asked as Dean sat on the couch. John guided Randy over to where Dean was and they sat on either side of Dean.

"We got together not long after we started and everything was going great. We were so in tune with each other. When one of us started a sentence the other finished it. Till that night, he turned his back on us leaving us both broken. We had agreed that no matter what this new story line brought we would always be there as one. After the show we walked into the locker room he was packing and told me that we were over, that I was nothing to him anymore. He threw my chain at me and walked away." Dean said as the tears fell. Randy put his arms around Dean while John rubbed his leg.

"Dean I am so sorry that he hurt you." John said

"Now I see why you asked about us, were always feuding. He was a coward to turn tail and run." Randy said as John winked at Randy and at the same time he lifted Dean's legs up and placed them on his lap. While Randy pulled Dean closer to him to hold him. Randy then leaned into John as the two held Dean close to the both of them.

"Why are you two doing this?" Dean asked as the tears continued.

"John and I love one another nothing will ever change that." Randy said

"Not even the fact that the both of us have this huge crush on you." John said as Dean rolled to see both John and Randy. Dean smiled knowing that the feelings he had for the both of the men who were holding him.

"What do you mean you both have a crush on me?" Dean asked as John thought back to the day he and Randy had told one another of their crush.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **John was in the shower waiting on Randy to come back after his meeting with Paul. He was so lost in his own thoughts after that tag match. Every time the two would tag one another in, he would feel a jolt run through him. He'd not felt that since before he and Randy had started dating. John was about to turn around when he felt hands on his hips and lips on his neck.**_

" _ **Hmmm Ran." John moaned**_

" _ **You taste so good." Randy said as John reached back and grabbed Randy's ass pulling him close to him.**_

" _ **God Ran I love you so much." John said**_

" _ **You know I don't' know if you noticed but during our match tonight Dean cupped my ass and his hand brushed against my cock." Randy said**_

" _ **What no I missed it. Ran I have to tell you something you know that electric feeling that we were having before we started dating?" John asked**_

" _ **Yeah I remember I still get it when you touch me." Randy said "And I felt it when Dean touched my ass and cock."**_

" _ **I think I have a crush on him." John said**_

" _ **I know me too. But I still love you I don't' want to lose you." Randy said**_

" _ **And I don't want to lose you either. But part of me wants him too." John said as Randy kissed his lips and pulled him close.**_

" _ **I know I want him too. What do you think can we bring him into our relationship and be happy?" Randy asked**_

" _ **Let's give it a few weeks and if all of our feelings are still there then yeah we'll work on it." John said as the two kissed, got dressed to head back to the bus so they could be alone.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Dean if it's too much for you we can forget about this." Randy said as Dean moved around so that he was straddling one of Randy's legs and one of John's legs. He then leaned in and kissed them both. Taking his time kissing the both of them feeling the loved that the two of them were making him feel.

"Nope because I too have a crush on both of you." Dean said

"Really is that why you grabbed Ran's ass and brushed up against his cock." John asked

as Dean looked a little embarrassed about being found out about that.

"Don't worry Dean all is good we both want this if you are willing to give us a try." Randy said as John and Randy wrapped their arms around Dean and each other. John and Randy held Dean a while longer and then they got up and ate some food talking more about how they were going to move forward. Dean was feeling almost like he belonged here than he ever did with Seth. This was going to be the best thing that has happened to him in a long time and he was going to seize every moment that he was glad to have with the two of them.


	3. Lust

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

Lust

Randy walked down the hall passing by the other talent and co-workers. He was so tired and only needed to see his boys. Not many of the others knew about him and his lovers. That's how the three of them wanted it. It was hard keeping it a secret do to their team mates. He himself was a member of the Authority, the youngest of the three was back with his friend Roman. Then there was the lone wolf of the three of them he was on his own.

Randy and John could get away with the amount of time they spent together due to their friendship. Over the years even with the on screen hatred between the two they always remained friends. Randy and John have been together for almost five years and there were only a few people they worked with that knew they were together and that was Vince and their friends Cody and Bryan.

Just three months ago both John and Randy had revealed to one another that they had a crush on the same person. The two then came up with a plane to seduce him into their bed and life. After about a week of preparations and then the two weeks of flirtation and cornering the guy. Randy was lucky enough to get him to talk to him and then get him to go back to the bus with him. He and john knew what they wanted to bring Dean into their relationship for the long haul. It was just the matter of making him fit into their everyday lives as well. Both John and Randy wanted their family's to meet him and accept that this was what they wanted. Randy also knew that he also had to talk to Sam so they could tell Alanna about the new relationship. That was the first night that they spent together just holding one another. It wasn't long till the three became one.

Randy reached his and John's locker room and he knocked three times. Waiting till it opened he slowly walked into the room to find John on the couch naked. Looking around he found his other lover standing behind him.

"Can I?" He asked as he breathed on Randy's neck it sent shivers down his spine.

"Go ahead, I can watch for now." John said as Randy felt arms wrapped around him sliding up and down his chest tweaking his nipples. All the while he felt lips kissing his neck and then up to his ear.

"Oh…god…yes…" Randy moaned as he felt a hand reach the button on his jeans pop open and hands slid inside them.

"We missed you babe." John said as he felt the cold air hit him he then realized that his jeans and boxers were around his ankles. As he stepped out of his shoes and jeans he felt something wet and warm surround his already overheated flesh. John got up off the couch and joined his two lovers in the middle of the room. The two shares a very passionate kiss as their lover continued to suck them both off. The two broke the kiss as Dean stopped and looked up, John and Randy each held out a hand as they helped him up.

"Did you feel left out?" Randy asked

"Just a little but that made up for it." Dean said shyly as Randy cupped his face and turned to face their other lover and kissed him softly but very passionately. As the two kissed John wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"Hey Babe what do you say we pack this up and head back to the bus." John said

"Sound good to me." Randy said as he and John turned to face their lover.

"I have been dreaming about that bed so much all day." Dean said

"I love you two so much. I am glad to have you both." John said

"I love you too babe, and you too baby." Randy said

"I am so happy that you both love me as I love you both." Dean said as the three of them left the arena.

Once they were on their bus the three of them placed their bags in the closet and headed back to the bedroom. Dean was the first on as he placed his phone on the table and then in to the bedroom where he was stripped and laying out on the bed waiting for his lovers. John handed Randy his, as he made sure he told the bus driver that they were headed to the next show not to disturb, as he closed the door to the living area of the bus. Randy had made sure that all three cell phones were plugged in and turned off so they could be alone. John and Randy kissed as they entered the bedroom area there they found Dean on the bed naked and waiting on them.

"Hey Babe you see what I see?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around John.

"Yeah Sexy I do." John said

"I think you two are a little over dressed. Now strip and join me." Dean said with a wicked smile. The two looked at one another and they began to strip each other giving their lover a show that he would remember. Once the two were naked they crawled onto the bed and kissed their lover and one another. John had a hand on both his lovers and did Randy. Dean was laying there letting his boys take care of him. John laid down next to Dean with his head at the bottom of the bed. Randy leaned over and took Dean into his mouth and started to lick up and down his shaft. John reached over and guided Randy's hips above him so he could get to the action. Dean turned a bit on his side as he pulled John's hips to him as he latched on to John's awaiting leaking cock. The three of them continued this as they were slowly building to their own orgasm. All three of the guys were bucking their hips as they fuck the mouth that was sucking them off. It didn't last much longer, Dean was the first and it set off a chain reaction. After a few minutes the three of them soon found their way to the head of the bed and cuddled with Dean in the middle.

"You know I could really get use to this and so much more." Dean said

"Yeah and what is that?" Randy asked as he rubbed his hand up and down John's back.

"Being held by the two of you." Dean said as he kept his eyes on the celling.

"Hey Dean look at me." John said as Randy shifted to get behind John so that Dean could see both of them.

"We love you so much and this is where we want you to be." John said

"Dean, John is right, as much as we love each other, we also love you too. You complete us." Randy said as Dean smiled knowing deep down in his heart that this was where he was meant to be.

"And believe it or not this is where I want to be, you two have made me feel what love really is. You make me feel like I am a part of this relationship and not a prized possession." Dean said

"That because you are more than a prized possession, you are our lover and 1/3 of this relationship." John said as he leaned in and kissed Dean with great passion.

"The moment you said you loved us and we shared that kiss, this went from a partnership to a family. You are our family now." Randy said as he too crawled over John to get to Dean and kissed him with such great passion to show him that he was staying here with them no matter what. Once on the kiss was finished the three laid on the bad holding one another as they fell asleep.


	4. My life

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

 _ **My Life**_

Dean had been happier than he had been in a long time. Everything was going great with his personal life. He never thought he could be this happy but boy was he wrong. John and Randy had been great with him. Giving him time to go through things to make him feel more comfortable. They had talked about telling Vince about them but Dean was scared to do so. John and Randy told him that Vince was a great guy and he knew that John and Randy were together and helped them so they weren't separated too often. And they each had a friend who knew about them.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **John and Randy knew how scared Dean was about telling anyone especially their boss the man who signs their paychecks. So John had called Vince and asked him if he could come to his and Randy's bus that they had something to talk about. Randy was in the bedroom part of the bus trying to calm Dean down. He was freaking out about telling their boss about them afraid that he was going to separate them. John was finishing up the dishes when he heard the knock on the door. Grabbing the dish towel he wiped his hands as he went to the door and opened it to find Vince.**_

" _ **Mr. McMahon thank you for coming here." John said**_

" _ **Please John how many times do I have to tell you it's Vince, and it no problem, so what can I do for you?" Vince said**_

" _ **Well five years ago Randy and I came to you about our relationship and you were ok with it and told us that if we needed anything you'd always be there." John said**_

" _ **Yes and I meant every word. Even though you two have been together it's hasn't messed with your popularity with the fans. So what's going on?" Vince asked**_

" _ **Well a few months ago both Randy and I realized that no matter how much we love one another we were both crushing on someone else. We both talked about it and it turns out it was the same person. We let thing go and well a month ago he asked both Randy and I how we did what we did. And we talked to him and told him how we managed everything." John said**_

" _ **So you and Randy both fell for someone else. How is that working out now I mean how does he feel?" Vince asked**_

" _ **He too has feelings for both John and I." Randy said coming from the back of the bus and sitting next to John.**_

" _ **So the three of you are together then as what exactly?" Vince asked**_

" _ **A family." He said as Vince looked up to see Dean coming to stand next to Randy and laying a hand on John's shoulder.**_

" _ **Ok fair enough. I am ok with it as long as it doesn't affect your onscreen persona's, and the deal still stands I will try my best to make sure that you three stay together as much as possible." Vince said**_

" _ **Thank you Vince this means so much to me and Randy." John said**_

" _ **And it really means a lot to Dean as well." Randy said as Vince gathered his coat and made his way off the bus.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Hey baby what's on your mind?" John asked as he sat next to him wrapping his arm around him.

"I just…I don't know I am so happy with you two and things couldn't be better. I just…" Dean stopped

"You miss your friends?" John asked

"Friend, I want to tell Roman why I am so happy?" Dean asked

"You can you know. Both Ran and I have a friend who knows everything, including about you." John said as the door opened and in walked Randy.

"Hey Babe, Baby what's wrong?" Randy asked as he was on his knees in front of his boys.

"Ran, Dean wants to tell Roman." John said

"Oh is that it, I thought something was wrong, Baby if you want to tell Roman then by all means go ahead. I mean both John and I have someone, he has Bryan and I have Cody it's only fair you have someone." Randy said

"I'm just not sure how he will take it." Dean said

"He's your friend and he was ok with you and…" John stopped not wanting to say it.

"Yeah he was. But this is different it's not just me and a partner, I now have two at the same time." Dean said

"Well you never know till you tell him, by the way he's outside waiting on you. I love you Dean." Randy said taking his hand in his.

"I love you two both of you." Dean said as he kissed both his lovers and headed out to see his friend. Once outside he saw Roman standing there waiting.

"You know when I asked Randy if he seen you and he said you were here I wondered if he or John was the reason you were so happy. But then I remembered about the rumors that John and Randy are a couple. So tell me what's going on?" Roman said

"I will tell you everything if you promise to listen to me and not turn your back on me?" Dean asked as he and Roman walked away from the bus and they went and sat on some equipment boxes.

"I promise." Roman said as Dean looked around to make sure there was no one around.

"The real reason why I have been so happy is well why you were out injured I was feeling down and depressed and well, John and Randy were both there to help me through. I asked them how they did it. And they took me to their bus and told me everything how they make it work and so forth." Dean said

"And what about you, you seem so happy since I got back?" Roman asked

"I have been having these feelings for John since we started to team up. Even found myself having feeling for Randy and one thing lead to another and well the three of us are happy together. They made me part of their life their family and they have made me the man I am. Roman I am the same person I was back then when I was with… you know." Dean said as the two friends sat there watching the other. Roman knew that Dean and he would be friends for life after all they knew everything about one another. Hell Dean was an honoree Uncle to his daughter.

"It's ok I am ok with it as long as you are happy that's all that matters. Just one thing." Roman said

"Yeah and what's that?" Dean asked

"I will be ok with it and even hang out with you all as long as I don't have to hear about the details of your relationship." Roman said as Dean was all smiles. "So who else knows about this?"

"Agreed. And um… Vince knows as well as Bryan and Cody." Dean said

"Why those two?" Roman asked

"Well Both John and Randy have someone outside of the relationship to talk too. And well you are my only real friend and someone I could talk to." Dean said

"So if I feel the need to talk to anyone about this relationship of yours, I can go to Bryan and or Cody?" Roman asked

"Yeah you can." Dean said as Roman smiled and the two friends hung out and caught up on everything that happened in the last few months since Roman was out recovering.


	5. Hatred

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

Hatred

Randy was not happy about this last week it's kept him away from his boys a lot. But he knew that it was going to change in a few months and he was happy with that. He hated that he had to leave John and Dean on the bus alone. These early morning meeting were a pain in his ass. They had a huge pay-preview last night so they were still at the same arena. There he saw Dean's friend Roman last week Dean spent a few days trying to tell his only true friend just why he was spending so much time with John and Randy. Roman said he understood and would be there for his friend but didn't want the details. When Dean had come back to the bus he was so happy that Roman had understood. John and Randy had kissed and told Dean that a true friend would always be there in the end. Rounding the corner Randy wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped into someone.

"Hey watc… Oh hay Roman. How's it' going?" Randy said

"Good just got off the phone with my daughter and she's excited about seeing her Uncle Dean again." Roman said

"He'll be glad to see her too he talks about her all the time." Randy said

"Well I am glad that he has you two to help him get over what that ass did to him. I have to admit that when he told me I was shocked but after talking to Bryan and Cody I really understand it all now." Roman said

"You know I am glad, because he was so afraid to tell you about it. He didn't want to lose the only friendship that he has left. Both John and I have someone outside of our relationship to talk to and we all hang out together with their loved ones. Well told him that he wouldn't know until he tried." Randy said

"And I am glad that you two trust me enough to let him tell me. He has always been my friend and family. Just know that if you two ever hurt him I'll hunt you down." Roman said

"It's a deal, but I can tell you it's not going to happen. He completes what John and I have, almost like the missing piece of the puzzle." Randy said

"Good, so have you seen Dean this morning?" Roman asked

"Yeah on the bus with John they were asleep when I left. I have this stupid meeting in ten minutes. Just give him a call." Randy said

"How is he really doing, I know what Seth did to him really hurt." Roman said

"He's good, honest I think that between John and myself we got him over the heart ache that Seth caused." Randy said as he looked to his watch.

"I think so too, he's so much happier now, then when he was with Seth. So thank you for caring enough to love him. Now go to your meeting." Roman said as he walked away. Randy walked around the corner and headed down the long hall to the office. He stood outside for a minute to gather his composure he wanted to go in there not wearing his heart on his sleeve. Once he was in his zone he took a deep breath as he opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Randy where you been?" Jamie asked while he was stirring his coffee.

"I am on time so where I have been I was talking to a co-worker. So where are Steph and Paul?" Randy said

"Running late." Jamie said as Randy went over and took a seat next to Glen.

"So Seth now that you have the belt what's next on your list." Joey asked as everyone turned their attention to Seth to see what he was going to say.

"Well the next thing on my list is to get Dean back into my bed." Seth said as Randy started to get pissed about the mention of his Dean in Seth's bed. He just had to think that he is with him and John now he was happier than he's ever been.

"Why let him go to begin with then?" Joey asked as Randy was getting more and more pissed off

"I was stupid I let getting the Championship control my mind. I think I hurt him when I did it, but he'll forgive me he always does." Seth said

"What if he's moved on to someone new?" Jamie asked

"Na who would want him, after all he belongs to me, he'll come back to me and I'll have my way with him." Seth said

"He could have found a girl to be with." Glen said

"He is gay you idiot why would he go to a woman." Seth asked

"Probably cause no men would want him afraid of you coming after them." Joey said

"I mean after all everyone knew that you two were an item." Jamie said

"Yeah, no one gets what is mine." Seth said

"Why are we talking about your nonexistent love life?" Randy asked calmly as he tried not to show how pissed off he was.

"Because I am the champ and I always get my man." Seth said standing up turning toward Randy.

"Well if memory serves me correct you broke up with him the same night you turned your back on them. What make you think that he'd forgive you then?" Randy asked

"Well it's better than yours. What you and Sam divorced five years ago. Don't' see you seeing anyone in the last five years." Seth said as I smiled and knew that I could really mess with him.

"Yes we did. But here is the thing I have me a man we've been together for almost five years. He was the reason that Sam let me go so I could be happy. She is our biggest supporter." Randy said

"Well then maybe we should be talking to you on how to get Dean back into Seth's bed." Jamie said

"Nope I am not giving away my secrets of how to keep my relationship a secret and keeping it healthy." Randy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Aww come on help a team mate get his boy toy back. I need to get my D-bear back in my bed where he belongs." Seth said as Randy clinched his fist just as the door opened and there was Paul and Steph.

"Ok no more talk of getting Dean back you should have never let him go to begin with. And as for Randy's life he has his rights to keep it a secret. Now on to business." Steph said as Randy sat there having to be in the same room with the man who wanted what now belonged to him and John. Dean had come to them asked them about how they do it, now here they were four months into their relationship everything was amazing. Dean was everything to John and him he made their life so much better. He couldn't wait till this meeting was over to go see his lovers.


	6. Mine

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

Mine

Dean rolled over in the bed only to see John sleeping. Looking around he noticed that Randy was gone. He knew that Randy had a huge meeting today so it left him with John but he didn't think it was this early. Slowly Dean made his way to the edge of the bed and sat up. He saw his phone was blinking seeing that Roman called.

"You leaving me too?" John asked as Dean turned around to see John looking at him with a wicked smile.

"No I'll be back I promise, I have to hit the head. And Roman called." Dean asked as he leaned over and kiss John.

"Ran is at his meeting so I have you to myself for a few. Now go so you can get back in this bed and cuddle with me." John said as Dean disappeared into the bathroom to do what he had to do. Dean took his phone so he could call Roman and see what he needed.

"Hey man what's going on?" Dean asked

"Not much I was just calling to see if you wanted to work out this afternoon?" Roman asked

"Sure about what time?" Dean asked

"I was thinking about 2 and then maybe we can round up everyone and go to dinner?" Roman asked

"Everyone as in who?" Dean asked

"Bryan, Brie, Cody, Brandi, your three and me." Roman said

"Sound good let me talk to John and Randy and see what they say." Dean said

"Ok shoot me a text and let me know." Roman said

"Ok man later." Dean said as he walked back out to see that John sat up in the bed leaning against the headboard.

John was off in his own thoughts he couldn't believe that the three of them have gotten away with over the five months.

"What are you thinking about Handsome?" Dean asked as he crawled up the bed and back into John's waiting arms.

"You, Randy and myself, these last five months have been amazing." John said as Dean leaned up and kiss John's lips. The two were in the middle of a very heated kiss as Dean moved to straddle John. John wrapped his arms him tightly holding him close.

"I know; I have never been happier than I am with the two of you. I love you Handsome so much." Dean said as John pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you too. And I know Ran does too." John said as the two continued to cuddle

"Hey Roman wants to work out his afternoon about 2 and then maybe we all get together and have dinner." Dean said

"Sounds good to me we'll talk to Randy when he gets back. Just the four of us?" John asked

"No he said about calling to see if Bryan, Brie, Cody and Brandi want to join us as well." Dean said

"Sounds fun it's been awhile." John said as the two were content just lying in one another's arms then only thing missing was Randy, the two were just about asleep when the door flew open and a very pissed off Randy entered.

"Babe what's wrong?" John asked as Dean moved to the side away from Randy.

"I am going to hurt that prick if I ever catch him near you." Randy yelled

"Who?" Dean asked in a soft almost scared voice he's only ever seen this side of Randy once and it had to do with his daughter.

"Seth…I walked into the meeting and he was talking to Joey about…said that he wanted to…" Randy stopped he couldn't go there. Randy wanted to hurt Seth for talking about his Dean like that. John looked over to Dean who inched his way closer to Randy who had sat on the bottom of the bed with his head in his hands. Dean slid behind Randy and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed his neck and trailed up to his ear.

"De..Dean..," Randy moaned

"Shh…Babe just listen to him. Go ahead Baby." John said as Dean held on too Randy tighter.

"I have never been happier then when I am with you two. I told John a few minutes ago, I love you Sexy. Not him never again will I go there. I belong here with you two." Dean said as Randy stood up and turned to face Dean and John. The two had talked about and part of them were worried that Dean didn't want them. But hearing Dean declare his love for the two of them made everything worth it. Made him forget everything that happened and was said. Randy reached out and pulled Dean up into a long passionate kiss.

"I love you too Dean. You, John and Ally are my world." Randy said as Dean pulled his shirt off and throw it across the room. Reaching for the jeans Dean unfastened them and pushed them down as he kissed Randy with everything he could at the moment. John throw the covers off and stripped off his boxers as Dean took care of his and Randy's. John got off the bed and kissed Dean and then Randy.

"Baby what do you say we take care of Ran?" John asked

"Handsome that's a great idea." Dean said as the two laid Randy down on the bed and slowly brought him to all new highs. After about an hour of amazing sex between the three of them they were never left unsatisfied. This time unlike many other John and Dean cuddled with Randy in the middle of them. Letting him know that this was what they three of them wanted and it wasn't going to change. Randy had his head on Dean's shoulder while John held on to Randy from behind. Dean had his right hand holding on to John's hand as they laid on Randy's hip intertwined. Dean kissed Randy's forehead as Randy looked up into those blue eyes and smiled for the first time since he came back to the bus.

"Feel better Sexy?" Dean asked as John kissed Randy's neck.

"Thanks to you two yeah I do. I love you both so much." Randy said as he rolled on his back and both Dean and John laid their heads on Randy's shoulder as he held them both.

"Good, cause no matter what he says I am yours and John's, this is where I feel loved and accepted and I am happy." Dean said

"Speaking of being happy Roman was looking for you this morning?" Randy said

"Yeah he called and we talked but I am going to tell him maybe another time." Dean said as Randy turned to look him.

"What did he want?" Randy asked

"He want me to go with him to work out. Then all of us meet and have dinner." Dean said

"Inviting Bryan, Brie, Cody, and Brandi as well." John said

"It sound like a great idea. Go have fun with Roman and John and I will call Bryan and Cody and see if they want to joins us. We'll call you two and let you know where to meet." Randy said

"Only if you are sure?" Dean asked as Randy turned and cupped Dean's face and kissed his lips lightly.

"Go baby hang out with your friend. You and John did a great job taking care of me I feel so much better. I promise I'll be ok till you get back, I love you." Randy said

"I love you too Randy." Dean said as John smacked his ass.

"Go get dressed and have fun." John said as Dean leaned over and kissed John as well; John and Randy watched him as he gathers this bag and heads out the door. John pulled Randy into his arms and kissed him knowing that things were serious and that means telling their families.


	7. Fight

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

 _ **Fight**_

Dean had grabbed his bag and took one more look at his boys lying in bed watching him. Dean smiled and walked down the steps and there waiting outside was Roman. The two friends walked out of the arena and to the nearest gym to workout. Dean had kept up his workouts but it was wither at John's house and or Randy's house. They haven't been back to Vegas too much but it was ok.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asked

"Just thinking about my last workout we were at John's gym Hard Knocks, that place is amazing next time were in Tampa we'll have to go there." Dean said

"I am glad that you are still keeping on your workout schedule." Roman said

"Yeah we try to get to the gym as often as possible but when we can't we find other ways." Dean said

"Ok enough of that." Roman said

"No nothing like that, but that is fun…" Dean said

"Dean please no…" Roman said as Dean cut him off.

"No seriously though like when one of us does push up the other two will sit on their backs, when doing sit up we use a thick therapy band to give resistance. We'll us the same band to tie around our waist and try to go in the opposite direction to work on our legs, not to mention John has a set of dumbbells in the closet." Dean said

"Ok I see now. So what's the verdict on dinner?" Roman asked

"Good John and Randy are going to call Bryan and Cody and then text me to let me know." Dean said as they turned a corner and there was the gym. The two walked in went to the desk and signed in. Dean and Roman were already dressed to work out so they got right to it and Dean went to the tread climber while Roman went to do his arm curls. They were next to one another so they could talk about things.

"How are things going with you guys?" Roman asked

"It's going good were happy as we can get. Vince is behind us going to make sure that we stay together as much as possible." Dean said

"That's good. So what about your parents what have you decided about that?" Roman asked

"Well when were in Boston we'll be telling John's family and then when were in Cincinnati, I'll tell mom. Then when were in St. Louis were telling not only Randy's family but Sam and Ally as well." Dean said

"Well you have that figured out. Now what will you do if someone can't handle your relationship.?" Roman asked

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But we are happy the way things are between us and nothing is going to break the bond we have." Dean said

"Well, all I have to say is over these past few months you have been happier then I have seen in a long time. I am behind you guys all the way." Roman said as they continued their work out. Dean was waiting on Roman to finish his leg curls so they could be each other's spotter. Dean had his all set up the weight that he wanted just waiting on Roman, he was off in his own thoughts thinking about how Randy was when he came back from the meeting. He knew that sooner or later that Seth was going to say something to piss Randy off. He was surprised it took as long as it had. But Dean knew that between John and him that could keep Randy grounded and sane from killing Seth. Dean had also been very lucky so far to not run in to Seth. Usually he would take all precautions to keep his distance from Seth. They had been broken up now for almost five months and he couldn't be happier than he is now, John and Randy gave him everything that he ever needed and so much more, all that was left was to tell all their parents and their family's about their three-way relationship.

"Need a spot?" He asked as Dean looked to his right to see the one person that he didn't want to run into.

"From you, no thank you." Dean said as he started to get up as his arm was grabbed.

"Please can we talk? I'm sorry." He asked as Roman finished and saw the scene behind him.

"Seth leave him alone." Roman said as he took his spot next to Dean.

"This doesn't concern you Roman." Seth said

"There is nothing to talk about, you turned your back on us and stabbed us in the back, then you broke my heart so yeah were done." Dean said

"D-bear…" Seth started as Dean swung and nailed Seth in the jaw.

"You have no right to call me that anymore. I am finally free of you and happy with the way my life is now. I have finally found where I belong." Dean said as Seth held his jaw wondering who was stupid enough to go after his man.

"No you are mine and mine alone, everyone knows that, no one is stupid enough to go after you." Seth said as he got angry as Roman stepped up and pushed Seth back.

"You better go you are not welcome here." Roman said

"It's a free country I can be where ever I want. Come on D what do I have to do to get you back into my bed?" Seth asked

"That is never going to happen, so beat it." Dean said as he turned too Roman. "Come on Ro I am done working out."

"Dean don't you walk away from me I am not done with you." Seth said as he gripped him up and pulled him to him just as Roman was about to grab Dean and pull him out he was stopped by Jamie and Joey. Dean reacted as anyone would he pushed Seth back and then punched him again.

"I told you once leave me the fuck alone. I am happy with the way things are in my life and I am right where I belong." Dean said as he picked his bag up and grabbed Roman's hand and drug him out of the gym. The two walked the opposite direction of the arena Dean wanted to get away from Seth. Roman followed him as they made their way to the bar three blocks from the gym.

"Go order a drink I am calling John." Roman said as he watched as Dean went to the bar and ordered a drink. Roman pulled his phone out and dialed John's number he waited till it was picked up

"Hey Roman what's up?" He asked

"We were at the gym and Seth showed up, Dean punched him twice and right now were at Two Sheets bar." Roman said

"Ok were meeting Bryan and Cody at 6 so we'll be right there." John said as he hung up and Roman walked in to sit with Dean. Roman got a beer as well as the two waited on John and Randy to get there.

"Hey man relax, John and Randy are coming, then dinner is at 6." Roman said as Dean downed his beer. Dean was feeling like he wanted to punch everyone who came near him. Roman took a drink of his beer and just sat it down when he heard the door and looked up to see both John and Randy walking in.

"Hey guys." Roman said as he talked to John while Randy went to Dean. Randy whispered something into Dean's ear and it caused him to smile as he took Randy's hand. Roman laid a twenty on the bar and the four of them left.


	8. Uncle Dean

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot and Laura. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy.

Uncle Dean

John, Randy and Dean had talked about telling their family's about them but they wanted to do it on their one terms. So when it came to John's parent's anniversary they really didn't want to go because they hadn't told them yet. John was upset about ruining his Mom and Dad's anniversary. Dean knew how important their parents were and knew that this would be the perfect time to go home with Roman to see his Goddaughter.

"Dean are you sure you'll be ok? We can tell them now." John said

"No baby, you and Randy go enjoy your parent's anniversary and I'll go spend time with Roman and Joelle. It's been awhile since I have seen her." Dean said as Randy held on to Dean's waist.

"I love you Dean and I really wish you would come with us." Randy said

"I know and I love you too but we'll break it to them later. Let them have their anniversary. I love you two so much I am going to miss you both." Dena said as John wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"You know this is the first time we are going to be separated for more than a day since we got together." John said

"I know, Now, go before you miss your flight." Dean said as Randy and John took their time telling Dean bye and kissing him. Dean watched as his two lovers got in the limo and they were off. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the house and headed to Roman's home where he was going to join Roman and Joelle. He was excited to spend time with them it's been a while since he saw his little monkey girl. As the he pulled up to the house he heard the dog barking, he got out of the car and got his bags out. Just as he turned toward the house he was greeted by Roman standing there while a little ball of energy came running to him and throw herself into his arms.

"Uncle Dean, Uncle Dean you came." Joelle said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course I did Monkey, I missed you. Are you getting taller?" Dean asked as he started to tickle her making her laugh. Roman walked out and picked up Dean's bags while he held on to the little girl in his arms.

"Daddy said you are going to stay here for a few days? Can we go to the zoo?" Joelle asked giving Dean the puppy dog face.

"Jo what did I say." Roman said

"I know rest and relaxing." Joelle said

"Oh no what fun is that. I'll have more fun watching you running around see all of your favorite animals." Dean said as he smiled at Roman who just nodded his head.

"You know you spoil her." Roman said

"I know but she's my girl." Dean said

"But tomorrow ok we'll go in the morning." Roman said as the three went into the house to find Roman's wife finishing up dinner. Dean walked over and sat Jo on the stool and pulled Laura into his arms.

"Good to see you. Ro tells me you are happy. I can't wait to meet them." Laura said

"I know I can't wait till you meet them either." Dean said as the four sat down to eat dinner. The night passed quickly Joelle wanted her Uncle Dean to put her to bed. After she had he bath and was dressed Dean read her a story and tucked her in.

"Alright Monkey you sleep tight and don't let them bed bugs bite." Dean said

"I won't, I love you Uncle Dean." Joelle said as Dean kissed her forehead as he tucked her in. He walked down the steps to see Laura and Roman waiting on him.

"So Dean tell me." Laura asked as he took a seat.

"After Seth destroyed everything and Roman got hurt I was left alone. I was lost to my own demons. When I started to team with Jon things changed. And I couldn't be happier than I am now." Dean said

"Good as long as you are happy if either of the hurt you they have to deal with me." Laura said as Dean got up and hugged her tightly.

"I know I have warned them that Roman is a tamed lion compared to you." Dean said

"Good now off to bed you two have a busy day tomorrow." Laura said as they all then went to bed so they had enough energy for tomorrow.

The Smell of the coffee woke him before then giggling sound of the little girl sitting on the end of his bed.

"Morning Monkey." Dean said as he pulled her into a hug and tickled her as he kissed her forehead.

"Come on Uncle Dean the zoo awaits, and breakfast is ready." Joelle said as she ran out of the room. Dean got up and dressed so he could go out to the zoo with Joelle. As he made his way down stairs he saw Laura in the Kitchen on the phone. He grabbed a cup and got some coffee as Laura handed him a plate of food. Roman came into the room with his own cup of coffee.

"So you ready to go she's been up for an hour. It took all we had to keep her down here." Roman said

"Yep let's go." Dan said as he took his last bite. Roman walked to his wife and pulled her close.

"You sure you can't come?" Roman asked

"Sorry but I have to finish this sale before Monday. GO have fun. I love you." Laura said a she kissed her husband.

"I love you too." Roman said

"Joelle Grace you be good for Daddy and Uncle Dean." Laura said as she kissed her daughter bye. The three got into the car and headed off to the zoo, Joelle talked the whole way to the zoo about what she wanted to see. Once they arrived Joelle took both her dad's hand and Uncle's hand and drug them off to see the monkey's. Dean picked her up and put her on his shoulders as they watched the monkey's play. Jo then asked to head over to see the Giraffes and Dean smiled as he kept her on his shoulder and they were off.

"Look Daddy I am like the Giraffes." Joelle said as she laughed. Roman stood back and watched as his daughter and best friend were having the time of their lives. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the two sending them both to John and Randy. The three went to the café and had a lite lunch as they were having a cook out when they got home. After they ate Joelle pulled them off to the reptiles so she could see the snakes and lizards. Dean was having the time of his life with his best friend and Goddaughter. The beeping of his phone let him know he had a picture message. He opened it up to see a pic of both John and Randy all dressed up. He smiled as he realized just how much he loves them and misses them as well.

 _John: Hey baby boy we miss you and love you. By the way you and Jo are so cute together. Roman sent us pictures._

"Uncle Dean come on it's time to head home. I am tired." Joelle said as Dean picked her up and carried her back to the car but not before stopping at the gift shop and letting her pick anything she wanted. And of course she picked a stuffed monkey. Dean may have been away from his lovers but he was having a blast with his other family. He couldn't wait till Laura and Jo got to meet John and Randy so they could know just who makes him so happy.


	9. Cena Family

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

 _ **Cena Family**_

Randy and Dean were on the bus watching the last match of the night it was John vs AJ. After tonight show they were headed north to West Newbury to see John's family. Randy and Dean had the night off so they were cuddled on the bus watching the evening going on. Randy was sitting on the couch with Dean between his legs. Every once in a while, Randy would kiss Dean's neck.

"Hmm Sexy that feels nice." Dean said as he turned to face his sexy lover. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"No not at all, I have everything I need right here. You and John are the best thing that ever happened to me. And as much as I love Carol and John Sr I am not giving either one of you up." Randy said holding Dean tightly.

"What about his brothers?" Dean asked as Randy brushed some hair out of his face.

"His brothers are easy to win over as long as we make John happy they won't care. I remember when John told his brothers he was gay." Randy said

"You were there?" Dean asked

"Yeah we were there to tell them that he was gay and he and I were in a relationship." Randy said

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Well we forgot that we were still holding hands. Not to mention one of his brother's saw us kiss." Randy said

"Do tell?" Dean asked as they saw John won and knew that he would be back soon.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **As we pulled up to the door John grabbed Randy's hand and kiss his lover's lips. Randy tightened his hand in John's as they both pulled back and smiled. Randy followed John into his child hood home as they were having dinner with John's whole family.**

" **Remember I love you no matter what." John said as he opened the door and the two walked in to find everyone busy working around the kitchen.**

" **Hey John welcome home, Randy good to see you again." Carol said as she hugged both boys.**

" **Thanks mom," John said**

" **Hello again Mrs. Cena." Randy said**

" **Randel Keith what have I told you about that." Carol asked**

" **Yes Mama." Randy said**

" **So John care to explain." Dan asked**

" **What?" John asked not realizing that he was still holding Randy's hand, then he felt Randy squeeze his hand and realized that he was still holding his lover's hand.**

" **Um the hand holding." Steve said**

" **I don't care about that I want to know about the kiss." Sean said as both John and Randy blushed.**

" **John talk to us." John Sr said**

" **Ok here's the deal yes I am gay and am in a relationship with Randy." John said**

" **And you love our brother?" Matt asked**

" **Yes I do." Randy said as they all looked to their brother and his boyfriend.**

" **What about your wife?" Carol asked**

" **Um Sam and I have been separated for almost a year now and officially divorced for six months." Randy said**

" **When did this start?" John Sr asked**

" **Eight months ago." John said as he squeezed Randy's hand tighter.**

" **John speaking on behalf of all of us brother's we could care less if you were with a guy, a women or hell in a three-way relationship as long as you are happy." Sean said**

" **I agree." Matt said as the rest of the brother agreed.**

 _ **End Flashback**_

"So Sean caught you two kissing and you didn't realize it?" Dean asked

"Nope, not till he said something. But he was the first one to tell us that he was behind us no matter what." Randy said as he got up off the couch and reached for Dean's hand pulling him up. Dean followed Randy to the back of the bus getting ready for bed the two stripped to their boxers and got into bed. Dean crawled up the bed and straddled Randy's hips he leaned down and kissed his lips. Just as the kiss turned passionately the door to the room opened and in walked John he stripped out of his jeans and crawled into bed with his lovers.

"Come here handsome Dean and I will make you forgot about tomorrow." Randy said

"Nope mom knows something is up she called asked why we were bring Dean. We're having breakfast. Can we just cuddle and sleep tonight?" John asked as Dean crawled to the left of John and Randy was on the right and that's what they did they held John as they fell asleep.

Morning came to quickly for the three as they were taking turns in the bathroom getting dressed and cleaned up for breakfast. The three of them walked off the bus and found the hotel desk and got their registered car they were using. Randy took the keys and told Dean to keep John in the back seat with him and keep him calm. Dean was going above and beyond keeping John calm the whole way to his parents' house. The car stopped and Dean looked out the window and there he saw all John's brother and his parents waiting on them. Randy got out of the car and walked around to let John out as he went to his parents, Randy waited by the car as Dean got out and stood there next to his lover watching John with his family.

"Well are Randy and Dean going to stay there all day." John Sr asked

"No first I have to tell you guys something and if you still want we'll join you for breakfast." John said

"Look Bro I told you once that you could have a three-way relationship and we would still love you." Sean said

"I am with him." Steve said

"Me too." Matt said

"As do I, but I'd like to meet him." Dan said

"As long as you three are happy then by all means it's ok with me." Mom said

"Same here son." John Sr said as John turned and looked to Randy who was holding Dean's hand he nodded and the two made their way to where John was standing, John reached over took Dean's hand into his.

"Everyone this is Dean, Dean my parents John Sr and Carol." John said

"But please call us Mama and Pop." John Sr said

"Welcome to the family." Carol said

"And these are our brother's Matt, Dan, Steve and Sean." Randy said

"Well if I didn't call this one." Sean said

"So tell me John, Randy how did this come about?" Dan asked

"Well we both ended up crushing on Dean and when we talked about it we both said the same thing." John said

"It was like a piece of puzzle missing and then Dean here asked John and I a question on how we did what we did and still managed a relationship." Randy said

"See my ex broke up with me because he was getting a bigger opportunity and couldn't balance it all. Not long after that I started teaming with John and it all exploded from there. All three of us were on the same page." Dean said

"How long?" Steve asked

"Going on six months." John said

"Why didn't you bring him to the party?" Dad asked

"We didn't want to ruin your party." Randy said

"Besides I had previous plans with Roman and his daughter." Dean said as both John's parents smiled and waved then three into the house and the nine of them had a nice homemade cook meal. Dean was talking with all John's brothers and parents and they welcomed him as part of the family.


	10. Mama

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

 _ **MaMa**_

The bus was going down I71 getting closer and closer to Cincinnati, Ohio. Dean hasn't been home in a few years all because of his relationship with Seth, his Mama didn't like him. Dean only hopped that she was going to be ok with the fact he was in a happy and healthy relationship. Dean loved his Mama but he wasn't as nervous as John and Randy were about telling their family. John was going over some business papers for his Gym and on the phone with is business partner. Randy was making them a lite lunch because they were having dinner with Dean's mom. Dean was on the couch texting Roman asking him about his god daughter and what she was up too. The ringing of the phone stopped him mid text seeing it was his sister.

"Hello." Dean said

"Hey little bro what are you up too." She asked

"Nothing Sarah just going to visit Mama. Why what are you up too?" Dean asked

"Well I was calling to give you some news but if you are coming home I'll tell you later. I planned on visiting Mama and telling her." Sarah said

"So you're in town too. Is Rich with you?" Dean asked

"Yes, is it going to be a problem?" Sarah asked as Dean put his head down. His sister's husband was raised with Christian values and took everything seriously. Hell when he came out to his Mama and sister he had told Dean that he was going to hell.

"Yeah it might." Dean said

"You bringing that asshole home." Sarah said as Dean smiled knowing that no one liked him.

"No Seth and I broke up almost eight months ago when he turned his back on Ro and I." Dean said

"Oh so someone new then?" Sarah asked

"Yeah something like that." Dean said as Randy sat next to him and kissed his forehead.

"Lunch is ready." Randy said

"Oh who was that?" Sarah asked

"One of the reason's I am coming home to see Mama. But if Rich is going to be there I don't think I can stand to hear his holier than hell speech about me going to hell." Dean said

"Tell you what I'll leave him at the hotel and it'll be just me and Mama." Sarah said

"Thanks sis I owe you one." Dean said

"No problem now go eat." Sarah said as they hung up. Dean joined his lovers at the table and they were sitting together.

"Look Guys two years when I told Mama and my sister Sarah that I was gay and dating Seth, Sarah's husband condemned me to hell for being gay. So I haven't seen my sister since them. I can't stand her husband." Dean said

"So is he going to be there tonight?" John asked

"No she's leaving him at the hotel and it's just going to be Mama, Sarah and us." Dean said

"I love you Dean and no matter what backlash the three if us get just know that you, John and Ally are all that matter to me." Randy said

"Me too Baby." John said

"Thanks and I love you too and if tonight goes badly then by all means it's all good as long as I have you two." Dean said as the three of them held hand around the table. After they were done their lunch the three of them decided on a quick nap. John and Randy wanted to hold Dean and let him know that they were there for him.

It was an hour before dinner and the boys pulled up to the hotel where they were staying for the next week. John went to the desk and got the room keys and then meant up with Randy and Dean by the elevator. The ride to their room was slow it was a good thing that they were already dressed, all they needed to do was drop their bags off. Randy ran off to go get the rent-a-car so they weren't late. John and Dean were on the elevator holding hands, when it stopped in the third floor and in walked a woman. Dean froze and John realized that she was staring at them.

"Johnathan OMG." She yelled as she throws herself into her brother's arms while he still held on to John's hand.

"Hey Sarah." Dean said as he looked to his sister and one of his lovers.

"So this is the reason you going to see Mama?" Sarah asked

"One of them." Dean said "Sarah meet John Cena. John my sister Sarah."

"Nice to meet you." John said

"Like wise, oh Jon it's so great to see you happy again." Sarah said

"I am over the moon happy, but can you do me a favor and use Dean please you are the only one who calls me Jon." Dean said

"Ok bro." Sarah said as the door opened and there was Randy waiting on them. John squeezed Dean's hand. Sarah was looking a bit star struck seeing Randy standing there.

"Hey we ready?" Randy asked

"Ran this is Dean's sister Sarah." John said

"Oh hello." Randy said as Dean reached out and took Randy's hand into his and pulled him close to he and John.

"Hello. Ok I am lost." Sarah said as she looked at her brother holding both John and Randy's hand in his.

"I am with them both, we all love one another." Dean said as Sarah smiled she nodded her head.

"Come on let's go tell Mama." Sarah said as she led the way out of the hotel. Both John and Randy were shocked that she took it so well. Randy drove following Sarah to her mother's house.

"Sarah is the best she's cool as long as I am happy. in which I am." Dean said as they pulled up to a nice looking house.

"Wow this is nice." Randy said

"It's the least that I could do for Mama." Dean said as they walked into the house and there was Mama finishing the table.

"My babies." She said as she hugged both her children. "And who are these two?"

"Mama this is John and Randy, there the missing pieces in my life." Dean said as the women looked John and Randy over.

"You two love my baby?" She asked

"Yes I do with all my heart." John said

"Same here, he and John complete me." Randy said

"Please then it's Mama." Mama said as she kissed Dean's forehead.

"Dean sweetheart I am so happy to finally see you so happy. That other one was bad news." Mama said

"So how long have you three been together?" Sarah asked

"Six months thirteen days." Dean said as both John and Randy wrapped Dean in their arms. Sarah looked to her bother and then her mother everyone was happy.

"So sis what's your news?" Dean asked as Sarah looked to her brother and knew that Rich wouldn't allow it but hell he was family.

"How far Sarah?" Randy asked

"Eight weeks. How did you know?" Sarah asked as everyone looked to him

"The glow in your face and you keep touching her belly. My ex-wife did the same when she was pregnant with our daughter." Randy said as the five of them sat around and talked about Dean's new relationship and Sarah's baby. Dean was happy to know his Mama and sister were ok with his life just as he was with it.


	11. Explosion

**An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy**

 _ **Explosion**_

John had finished his match went back to his dressing room to find Randy and Roman.

"Hey great match." Roman said as Randy went to his lover and kissed him. Roman just shook his head as he finished unlacing his boots.

"So all that is left is Dean's match with Seth." Randy said

"How's he doing with that?" Roman asked

"Well after what happened at the Gym that time he hasn't run into him so tonight's match is going to be crazy." John said as the three friends sat down and watched as Dean made his entrance to the ring. Then the light went wild as Rollin's music played and he was accompanied by Joey and Jamie. No body like that Dean was going out alone but they have agreed to let him do it. The match was like any other it was fast paced and full of action. Dean was doing some highflying moves as was Seth. Randy was on the edge of his seat as he watched the fight take place outside the ring in the announcement area. John held Randy's hand holding him to his spot they were both nervous about this match. Randy knew something was going to go down tonight but they wouldn't tell him.

"Randy are you ok you look like you are ready to strike?" Roman asked

"Something's not right I can feel it. Seth has something planned with Jamie and Joey," Randy said

"Well, Dean just took them both out." John said as Randy looked up and seen that Dean had taken out the two idiots. John let go of Randy's hand as there was a knock at the door. Opening the door there stood none other than Vince.

"Gentleman I am afraid that my daughter and son-in-law are up to no good. They told Seth to go off script." Vince said

"Son of a bitch." Randy yelled as he stood up knocking the chair over.

"Oh no." Roman said as John turned to see Kane holding Dean over a slab of bricks. It all happened so fast but to John and Randy it was as slow as it could get. Dean was curbed stomped into the bricks. Roman flow out of the room not caring about Dean's lovers and boss, he needed to help his friend. John was frozen in place as Seth was yelling something at Dean, Kane stood by with a smile on his face. As Roman's music hit Kane and Seth took off through the crowd. With the help of the doc's they got Dean to the back and into the office. Dean was so pissed off he was trying to get up and go after Seth it wasn't till he felt the hands of John and Randy on his shoulder he calmed down. Looking up he saw his lovers standing there.

"Hey baby how are you?" John asked

"I'm fine." Dean said as he sat up and felt a bit dizzy.

"I am afraid not Dean you have a concussion no wrestling for three weeks, next 24 hours you can't be alone." The doc said as Dean smiled looking at his lovers.

"I am never alone anymore." Dean said as he took both John and Randy's hands.

"You boys go back to your bus Roman took your bags back there. Take care of him." Vince said

"We will." John said as the two of them helped Dean out of the office and through the arena. Dean had his arms wrapped around his lover's waist as they each had an arm around him. John and Randy had one thing on their mind and it was taking care of their hurt lover and giving him plenty of TLC. They were all but to the bus when they had a road block of none other than Seth himself.

"Told you, Ambrose bad things were going to happen if you didn't come back to me." Seth said as he stood there in front of John, Randy and Dean.

"John get Dean on the bus." Randy said "It's time me and Rollins have a talk."

"Babe please not tonight." John said

"Should have known you two were a thing, your always together." Seth said "No women would want you two anyway."

Randy had heard enough he started to move forward toward Seth. Dean had heard enough he took his arm from around John's waist and kissed his hand and smiled as he walked up next to Randy and stood in front of him.

"Ran stand back I got this." Dean said as he touched Randy's face.

"Baby what are you doing?" Randy asked as Seth's jaw dropped at the term of endearment.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth asked as Dean was in Seth's face.

"What's going on is this. You turned your back on me and Ro. Then you broke my heart well I was glad for that because it made me see what was right in front of me. I never loved you I was only with you because you were there. Now I am free to be me and me alone and I am in a relationship with BOTH John and Randy. The three of us are happy and there is nothing that you can say and or do about it. SO stop trying to win me back it's not going to happen not now not ever." Dean said as his head started to spin and he started to sway Randy reached out and caught him in his arm.

"I got you Baby." Randy said as he kissed Dean's forehead as John walked up to his family.

"Babe carry him on to the bus. I'll be right there." John said as he helped Randy stand with Dean in his arms and made sure that they were on the bus. John closed the door and turned back to the man standing there.

"What did you two do to him?" Seth asked getting in John's face as he hulled off to punch John. John was faster and caught the punch pushing Seth away.

"You hurt him left him broken in the middle of the ring all because you wanted to further your career. When he and I started to tag together we talked and he found out about Ran and I, he asked me how Randy and I managed to have a relationship when we were always feuding with one another. I told him that Ran and I loved and trusted one another and we never let what we do on screen spill out into our personal lives. It didn't take long for me to develop a crush on him and I told Randy and he too had a crush on him." John said

"You, you, tricked him into your bus and bed for what to keep him away from me, I love him and just him. You can't have him." Seth yelled as he grabbed John's shirt.

"Enough. John get on the bus and take care of Dean, I'll call you guys later." Roman said as he turned to Seth.

"And you. you have the nerve to tell John that he can't love both Randy and Dean. Well let me tell you something the two of them love Dean way more the you ever did." Roman said

"Come on Ro you…." Seth started

"Stop it you don't have the right to use that nickname anymore. You need to step back and look on what you had with Dean and then look and see how happy he is now. Stay away from him." Roman said as the bus started and pulled away.

"Did I really hurt him that bad?" Seth asked as he looked down.

"Yeah you did, the whole tuning your back on us we expected, but you turning your back on the personal relationship that tore him apart. The way you did it was wrong you could have told him you wanted to break up, but ripping that chain off your neck and throwing it him. You know it took him almost three months to fine the right chain and then another three to get the nerve to give it to you. In the last seven months that the three of them have been together he's finally gotten over you." Roman said as he walked away from his once friend and teammate.


	12. The Orton's

_**The Orton's**_

It was Monday night and Randy's family was in the audience to watch their two son's. Little did they know that after the show they were going to get more than they bargained with. Dean was still off this week due to the concussion that Seth gave him three weeks ago. He had been staying on the bus alone while John and Randy did their thing in the ring. He was on a heavy pain med to help with the pain in his neck it made him sleepy but he wanted to see tonight's show. Dean was watching the TV as John was in a match with Kevin Owens. Both John and Randy left their phone's on the bus instead of them taking them with him. Randy's blinked with a message and Dean hit it to shut the sound off noticing that it was a text from Seth. Dean laid the phone back down and went back to the TV knowing that John's match was the last one so Randy should be back soon. Just as John got the three count the bus door opened and in walked Randy.

"Hey baby how you feeling?" Randy asked as he leaned down and kissed him.

"Good, ready to get back out there and beat the shit out of Seth." Dean said

"You will get your chance soon enough." Randy said as he noticed his phone blinking. Picking it up he seen Seth texted him opening it up made Randy even more pissed off. Dropping the phone on the bed he turned and walked off the bus. Dean looked on as his lover left the bus he picked up the phone and saw the picture and there was a picture of him asleep on the bus and Seth kissing his neck. Dean grabbed the phone and ran off the bus only to run into John and Randy's parents.

"Hey where you going?" John asked as he seen the upset look on his face the tears streaming down his face.

"Where is Randy?" Elaine asked

"Baby please answer me." John asked as he lifted Dean's chin

"This, I am sorry…I was asleep… I took my meds… the asshole…" Dean stopped as John took the phone and saw the picture and knew the anger that Randy was feeling. John wrapped his arms around Dean and held him as he cried.

"Shhh it's not your fault." John said

"John what's going on?" Bob asked as John realized that Randy's parents were following him back to the bus. Looking up to see Roman walking his way he knew that he needed to be there for Dean but he had to stop Randy before he did something he regretted.

"Hey baby look Ro is here can you stay with him while I go get Randy please." John asked as Dean nodded his head.

"What's up?" Roman asked seeing his best friend so upset.

"Seth was on our bus while Dean was asleep. Look." John said as he showed Roman the picture he felt sick to know that Seth was playing games.

"Here I got Dean you go get Randy." Roman said as John kissed Dean and walked off to get Randy. Both Bob and Elaine just stood there watching John kiss another man and then run off to find their son. Dean continued to cry into Roman's shoulder as he remembered Randy's parents. Wiping his eyes, he looked up from his best friends arms to see Randy's mom and dad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton please come on the bus." Dean said as he and Roman let the two on the bus and then followed them.

"Can you tell us what is going on?" Bob asked

"This is not how we planned on telling you, but…" Dean started as he was scared to death that Randy's parents were going to hate him he quickly got up and ran to the bed room and locked the door.

"Dean." Roman said as he tried to open it, he could hear him in there crying. He turned to see Bob and Elaine looking at him.

"Roman tell us what is going on with our son's?" Elaine asked

"It's not my place." Roman said

"Please Randy is off somewhere getting into trouble, while John was calling him baby and kissing him. Please I am a worried mother?" Elaine asked as Roman hoped that Randy and John wouldn't hate him.

"About eight months ago Dean got his heart broke by Seth. I was out injured he was alone and tagging with John. Well it seems that both John and Randy both had a developed a crush on Dean and well here we are six months later and the three of them are in a relationship. They all are so happy together and happier then I have ever seen them lately, between John and Randy they brought out a side of Dean that…" Roman said as the door opened up and in walked John and Randy

"Where is he?" Randy asked

"Locked himself in the bedroom." Roman said

"Son talk to us." Bob said

"I love Dean just as much as I love John. The three of us complete one another I can't imagine my life without either one of them. So please don't make me have to choose because I will choose him and John." Randy said as he walked pass them to the door and knocked.

"Go away."

"Baby open up please, John and I are right here we're worried about you." Randy said as he felt John's hand on his shoulder.

"Please Baby." John asked as he heard the click and Randy opened the door and there stood Dean with tears.

"Hey it's not your fault, I love you and nothing is going to change that I am sorry I lost my temper, but I needed to protect you, remember were a family the three of us." Randy said as Dean laid his head on Randy's shoulder as John wrapped his arms around the two of them.  
"Dean it's going to be ok I am getting a new lock on the door and no one can get in but us three." John said as he kissed both his lovers not caring that Randy's parents and Roman were watching them.

"I love you two both so much you have showed me what real love is." Dean said as they heard sniffles they turned to see they had company. Elaine walked over to the three of them and she hugged and kissed John's cheek and then hugged her son and kissed his cheek. Turning to the left and seeing Dean standing there she smiled and opened her arms and wrapped him into a big hug.

"I can see you are meant to be here with these two, welcome to the family Dean," Elaine said

"And you listen to me because I only say this once you can ask John from now on we are Mom and Dad anything other and we'll have to have a serious talk." Bob said as Randy left his family and hugged his mom and dad so glad that they were ok with his life partners.

"Not to ruin the moment but what did you do son?" Elaine asked as everyone looked to Randy who smirked and looked over his shoulder to see both Dean and John looking on.

"Let's just say that Seth will think twice before attempting to come after my family again, after all they don't call me the viper for nothing." Randy said as they all sat around and laughed it off. Roman realized that he was still holding Randy's phone and he sent the picture to himself and then erased all from Randy's phone.

"Here man this is yours." Roman said as Randy heisted to take it back. "Don't worry I erased it you won't have to see it again."

"Thanks Roman, for everything thing that you have done for us tonight and every other night as well." Randy said

"What are friends for." Roman said as he showed himself off the bus, he had a few things to take care of.


	13. Daughter

**Daughter**

John and Dean watched at Randy paced back and forth on the bus. They had just been told there about ten minutes away from his Sam's house. They had all talked and agreed to tell their family's the truth about their relationship. Two weeks ago they were in Boston and told John's family and they were shocked. But after seeing the three interact they knew that the three were right where they were meant to be. Dean only really needed two people's option that was his mother and his sister. His mom was ok as long as he was happy and that he was no longer with Seth. His sister was really ok with his she knew that he would be the odd ball but she was happy he was happy. They stopped in and visited them last week and were also told that Dean was going to be an uncle.

"Babe sit down." John said as he kept on moving about.

"I can't I am just so nervous." Randy said as he continued to pace and it was making Dean crazy. Dean stood up in Randy's path and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him with everything he had. Randy was in heaven having Dean kissing him, then he shivered as he felt John's hands sliding down his shorts.

"Guys." Randy moaned as Dean and John kissed his neck as there was hands everywhere.

"Sexy if my catholic Mother can accept us then so will the rest." Dean said

"I know but I am worried about Sam." Randy said

"She'll be ok with it. She was with you and I." John said

"I know but that was the two of us but this is the three of us." Randy said as Dean knew the proper reason.

"If it come to that I'll walk away." Dean said as Randy reached up and cupped his face and looked him in the eye.

"You will do no such thing. You belong here with John and me. We are so much better together." Randy said as the bus stopped, Randy saw they were at Sam's house.

"Go Sexy were right behind you." Dean said as Randy exited the bus and they heard the screams of the little girl. John followed him and was treated to the same excitement as Randy. John stood back and introduced Dean to the ball of energy that is Alanna. Randy walked a few feet away from his family and meant Sam half way. The two hugged Randy was glad that he and Sam had stayed great friends and that she supported him and John to the fullest. He only hoped that she would be ok with the fact that they brought in Dean to their relationship.

"So what's up? And is that Dean Ambrose?" Sam asked

"Yeah it is. Listen Sam I know you dealt with a lot when we divorced and you were our biggest fan when John and I got together. Even when Ally wanted to call him Daddy you were ok with it hell encouraged it." Randy said

"I know you and John are amazing with her. I am glad that John loves her as she was his." Sam said "So what else is going on?"

"Look you know that John and I are as good as it but we felt like a piece of the puzzle was missing and well we found out that well we were both crushing on Dean." Randy said

"So you both have a crush is that it just a crush?" Sam asked

"You know it was but after these last few months' no it more than that. Sam I love them both just as much as the other. I can't imagine my life without either one of them." Randy said

"I see." Sam said as she looked over to see John and Dean talking with their daughter she was happy. "Bring him over I want to talk to him."

"Ok." Randy said as he walked over to his boys and little girl.

Dean had been paying attention to John and Alanna as well as keeping his ear on Randy and his ex-wife.

"Nice to meet you Dean." Alanna said

"Nice to meet you too Alanna." Dean said

"It's Ally. Only my mom calls me Alanna." Alanna said

"Ok Ally it is." Dean said

"So are you friends with my Daddy's?" Alanna asked Randy turned and walked away from Sam and was headed to them.

"Ally honey can I borrow Dean a minute?" Randy asked

"Sure Daddy." Alanna said as she turned back to John. Randy took a hold of Dean's hand and they walked over to Sam.

"So Randy here tells me that the three of you are a couple. Are you ready to become an instant Dad to our Daughter?" Sam asked

"It would be an honor. But only if you are ok with it." Dean said

"It's a bit unorthodox but I trust both Randy and John's decisions so if they say you are good to them then you are good for Alanna." Sam said

"I have never been this happy. I love them both with everything that I have. And I'll love Alanna as if she were mine as well, as long as she like me." Dean said

"Knowing my daughter as well as I do, she'll love you just as much John and Randy do. Just promise me you'll love and protect her with all you have?" Sam asked

"I promise you Sam that I will protect her with every breath I have if it would ever come to that." Dean said as Sam reached over and hugged him. Dean smiled and hugged the women back as they broke the hug.

"Now go and explain it to her." Sam said "And Dean she will love you."

"She sure will, let's go tell her." Randy said as the two walked back to John and Ally.

"Hey baby, Daddy and I have to tell you something." Randy said

"What is it Daddy?" Alanna asked

"Well you know how Daddy John and I are together?" Randy asked looking to his seven-year-old daughter.

"Yeah if you could get married you would." Alanna said

"Right baby, well your daddy and I both fell in love with someone else." John said

"Daddy John and I both fell in love with Dean here. And well he loves Daddy John and I as well." Randy said as the little girl turned to looked up to Dean.

"Do you love them?" Alanna asked with her hand on her hip.

"Yes I do. And I am looking forward to getting to know you too." Dean said as he crouched down to her level.

"Would you become another Daddy to me?" Alanna asked

"Well, Ally that is completely up to you, if and when you want to." Dean said

"I would be honored to have you as another daddy. I just am maybe a little scared that I would lose one of you three." Alanna said as John went to stand behind Randy as Dean went to sit beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Ally I promise you that your daddies and I are in this for life. And I promise you that I'll love you just as much as if you were my daughter as well if you'll let me." Dean said

"Good cause the three of us were a package deal it all or nothing." Alanna said as both John and Randy laughed.

"Then Ally I want it all. All three of you." Dean said

"Ok then, can we get ice cream." Alanna asked

"Come on Kiddo were going to the park to hang out just the four of us. Then we'll go get ice cream." Randy said as he picked up his daughter and took Dean's hand as John took Dean's other hand.


	14. MITB

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

 _ **MITB**_

Tonight was going to be a rough night for both John and Dean, Randy had some time off due to injury. He's been out for a few months now with his shoulder. Randy walked to the bus and knew that both John and Dean were in the arena. He wanted to surprise them that he was almost back to where he was before he got injured. His whole falling out with the Authority was something he was glad about it had given him reason to go after Seth. The only thing he hated was the time he spent without his lovers. He was stuck at home rehabbing with the company of his daughter and occasional visits from his lovers. Randy looked around the bus and it was like coming home all over again he took and put his clothes away and made sure that the bedroom was ready. He walked out to the couch and turned the TV on and hooked up the laptop to watch tonight pay-preview. Grabbing a bag of chips and a bottle of water as he caught the second match of the night. Randy took the time to text his lovers letting them each know he was watching and rooting for him.

 _Randy: Hey baby good luck tonight and make me proud. I miss you._

 _Dean: I miss you too. And I will get that briefcase._

 _Randy: I know you will. I love you._

 _Dean: I love you too._

 _Randy: Hey handsome good luck tonight. I love you._

 _John: Aww I love you too, and I'll try my best. Miss you_

 _Randy: Miss you two so much. Both of you can't wait to have you two back in my arms._

 _John: We both want that so much we miss you so much._

Randy laid his phone down and watched as Apollo Crews and Shamus's match was over and they were talking about John and AJ coming up next. Randy knew that tonight he was going to be happy regardless of how his boys did in their matches. The only thing that mattered was that he was back on the road with is family. AJ was the first one out and the boom of John's music hit as he stood there and Randy couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach. The match was fast paced and John had the upper hand. John had the match won when the ref got hit and Anderson and Gallows came out and hit their finisher on John and then placed AJ on top. The ref came too to see AJ pinning John and counted to three giving AJ the win. Randy was pissed that John had to lose in that fashion he was lone wolf who was up against three. Randy watched as John walked back up the ramp and to the back. Randy knew he wanted to watch Dean in the Money in the bank match but he wanted John with him.

 _Randy: Go to the bus and relax to watch Dean's match. After that ladder Match he'll need plenty of TLC and so do you. I love you._

Randy was sitting on the couch watching everyone make their way to the ring he was glad that Dean was the last one out it gave him a chance to see him before he hid to surprise John. Hiding in the bathroom Randy waited till he heard the door close and then John put his bag down. John stood in the middle of the room looking about, Randy snuck out and wrapped his arms around his lover. John shivered at the touch knowing that it could be one person and one only. Randy turned John around and kissed him pinning him to the closet door. John wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed back with all he had. Randy took his hand and was feeling up and down John's exposed chest.

"God I missed you." John said as they parted for much needed air.

"I miss you too both of you." Randy said as he pulled John on to the couch with him.

"Sexy let me go wash off I am all sweaty." John said

"Not a chance we are going to watch Baby Boy and then we'll wait for him to get back here and we are going to take a nice hot shower together." Randy said as he held John close to him as they watched the match. John would wince every time Dean would get hit with a ladder and Randy on the other hand would cuss and yell. There was carnage all over the ring and the outside of the ring. Dean was up along with Owens; John was holding Randy's hand. They watched as Dean pull Owens into a ladder, knocking Owens onto a ladder bridged between another ladder and the ring corner. Dean then on shaky legs got up the ladder under the brief case and started to climb the ladder. Reaching the top, he unhooked the brief case and held it close.

John turned to face Randy and kissed him hard they were so happy for Dean. It was Dean's dream to hold the championship and what better way than to have the contract to get your title match whenever you had the chance. The two continued to sit on the couch waiting on Dean to come back to the bus so they could celebrate properly with each other. They watched Seth and Roman and the two of them were beating the hell out of each other. At one-point Roman had tried to spear Seth and hit the barricade and had to get medical attention. Seth tried to Pedigree Roman on the table but got a spear instead. The ref got knocked out as well as another spear by Roman but Seth turned it into a Pedigree, but Roman kicked out. Seth picked him up and gave him a second Pedigree covering and pinning him for the win. Seth was the Champion once again.

"Prick." Randy said

"What an ass." John said as Dean's music hit.

"Wait he wouldn't would he?" Randy said as Seth turned to the entrance and waited on Dean but he never came. All of a sudden there was Dean standing behind Seth and he hit him with the briefcase and then handed it to the ref and cashed in picking up Seth and hitting dirty deeds and covers for the win. Dean was so happy he had fil filled a dream right there in the ring. Winning his very first WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The only thing that could make it better if he could have both his lovers here celebrating with him. But celebrating with the fans for a while was good to. Dean made his way back to the locker room and seen Roman the two hugged. Roman was happy that Dean had taken the belt from Seth and not him.

"You earned that Bro." Roman said

"Thanks. Sorry you had to lose it." Dean said

"It's cool as long as it isn't in Seth's hands." Roman said

"It was great taking it from him. It was like taking candy from a baby." Dean said as he gathered up all his stuff.

"Now go celebrate with John I am sure that Randy will be calling you two congratulate you." Roman said as Dean picked up his stuff and did just that he headed to the bus to be with John.


	15. Celebration

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

 _ **Celebration**_

John left Randy in the bathroom as he knew that Dean would be coming back to the bus any minute. He was going to greet him at the door in nothing but his birthday suit. Seeing the door open John stood back giving Dean enough room to enter the bus.  
"Congratulations Baby Boy, I knew you could do it." John said as he walked up behind him wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"It was an amazing match. I hurt in places that I never dreamed of." Dean said as John kissed his neck.

"I know what you need. You need a nice hot shower and a back rub. But first let's get you out of these clothes." John said as he started to take Dean's clothes off while kissing him.

"You know this feels amazing, sounds amazing, there is only one thing that could make this day better." Dean said as John had him backed into the bedroom with his back to the bathroom. Randy came out of the bathroom just in time to hear John asked Dean a question.

"And what is that Baby Boy?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Dean holding him close.

"I wish Ran was here." Dean said as he laid his head on John's shoulder.

"Baby Boy I am so proud." Randy said as Dean's head shot up and he turned to see Randy standing their just as naked as he and John. He turned and walked to him as he engulfed Randy in his arms and kissed him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were not coming back for another month." Dean asked

"Doc gave me the ok to travel and all so I came here to surprise you both. Like I said I love and missed you two terribly." Randy said as he pulled Dean into the bathroom and John followed.

"Now how about that shower that I promised you." John said as Randy made his way into the shower and then Dean followed him. John made sure that every door was locked and it was just the three of them. As he entered the bathroom there he found Randy sitting on the bench and Dean was riding him with his back to Randy's chest. John opened the door and got in and on to his knees as he begins to lick and suck on Dean's exposed cock. Randy was bucking his hips as Dean was moaning with pleasure. John took in the sight and then slowly took Dean into his mouth

"Oh fuck John, shit Ran, oh god there." Dean moaned as he was enjoying himself.

"Oh Baby Boy this is for you." Randy said as Dean was in heaven as Randy kept hitting his sweet spot. Along with the feeling of having John sucking him off he could fee his balls tighten as he knew that he was about to explode.

"Oh god Johnnnnnnnny!" Dean yelled as he let go and John drank down everything he gave. The feeling of Dean cuming down John's throat and the feel of his walls Randy wasn't long till he was letting lose as well. Dean was greatly exhausted from the match and then beating Seth. To the pleasure that John and Randy just gave him. Dean melted back into Randy's arms as John messaged Dean's legs. Standing up ant turning off the water John opened the door and grabbed the towels and started to dry his lovers off. John took a very sedated Dean from Randy and carried him to the bed. John laid him in the middle of the bed while he made sure that Randy was ok. Randy pulled John into his arms and kissed him as they stood in the door and watched their lover sleep.

"He's so peaceful sleeping there." John said

"I know. I am so proud of the both of you." Randy said

"I know I am proud of him he's finally accomplished his dream of becoming Champion." John said

"Yeah he did, but look at it this way he's our champion. Come on let's join him." Randy said as the two got into bed and they both pulled Dean into a tight hug. It didn't take John and Randy long to join Dean in a deep slumber.

Dean felt hands all over his body, then it dawned on him that Randy had surprised them both last night. They had a nice time in the shower and that was all that he could remember. Opening his eyes, he looked to both sides of him as he saw both looking at him. Dean pulled Randy into a heated kiss as he missed being able to do this on a daily basis.

"I missed you too Baby Boy." Randy said as the kiss ended.

"I am glad that you were here for last night. It wouldn't have been the same without you." Dean said as John smiled he got up off the bed and held his hand out to his two lovers.

"Come on I made us all breakfast." John said as they all got dressed and headed out to the front of the bus. There they found Roman sitting at the table waiting on them.

"Ro what are you do here?" Dean asked

"I am here to have breakfast with my friends. We have a lot to celebrate." Roman said as Dean sat next to him while John and Randy sat across from them. Just as they were about to eat there was a knock at the door, Randy was the closets and went to answer it. There he was surprised to see his parents and daughter, he opened the door and they came on the bus.

"Wow this is a surprise." John said

"Yeah well someone wanted to see her daddy." Bob said

"All baby girl you missed me already." Randy said as she kissed his cheek.

"Nope." Elaine said

"Then it's me you missed." John asked as he got a hug and a kiss.

"Again nope." Bob said as Ally walked over to Dean as he got down and held out his arms she ran into them and he held her tightly.

"Nope I wanted to come and Congratulate Daddy Dean on being champion." Ally said

"Aww well thank you." Dean said

"You'll make a great Champion like Daddy and Daddy John." Ally said

"Well I hope so. I'll do my best." Dean said as he got up holding Ally in his arms as John stood next to Randy.

"I think she has a new favorite." John said

"Yeah it was always me." Randy said

"Till you brought John home." Bob said as they all laughed.

"Then you bring Dean home and now it's all about Daddy Dean." Elaine said as the seven of them just hung out while eating.


	16. Draft

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

 _ **Draft**_

Tonight was going to be a tough night for everyone in the WWE. They were having a draft to see who went to which brand. Splitting up between Raw and Smackdown. When the news of the draft came about Dean was worried about being separated from Randy and John. Things have been great since the Money in the bank pay per view where Dean became the champion. John looked up to see his two lovers cuddled up on the couch he only hoped and prayed that they were chosen to stay on the same brand. John closed the lap top and walked over and kissed both his lover's to wake them up. Randy and Dean both opened their eyes to look up to see John standing there.

"Hey is it time to get up?" Randy said

"Yeah I am afraid so." John said as he pulled Dean up into his arms kissing him.

"I love you two so much." Dean said

"As we love you." Randy said as he stood up and pulled both John and Dean into his arms. They all grabbed their bags and headed into the arena John had his arm around Dean while Randy had Dean's hand. Their they found that they were all going to be in the same room till they were called for their team. The three found a few seats in the back and together as they sat and waited. Just before everything got started Roman walked in and took up the seat in front of the three of them.

"So are you three ready for this?" Roman asked

"No not at all." Dean said

"Were all worried about being separated." Randy said

"Just know that no matter what you three are never going to be alone." Roman said

"Same goes for you no matter what you are family and we all stick together." John said as the show started.

"Ok here how is goes your name gets called you go to the ring. Once the round is over you go to your respective rooms and wait on your brand mates. There is no TV in those rooms so who is on the show with you is a complete surprise to you." Vince said. The first pick went too Raw, Mic Foley and Stephanie were ready to go.

"For our first pick we choose the man Seth Rollins." Steph said as they noticed Seth get up and grab his shirt and head out to the ring.

"Now for Smackdown's first pick we choose your current WWE Champion Dean Ambrose." Shane said as Dean hugged his two lovers and best friend as he grabbed his shirt and headed out to share the ring with Seth.

"Our next pick for Raw is the big dog himself Roman Reigns." Mic said as Roman said bye to John and Randy and going out to the ring. Once in the ring he and Dean shared a fist bump. The three of them were joined by Charlotte and Becky Lynch once they were getting ready to start the second round they all exited the ring.

"Raw's next pick is none other than Kevin Owens." Steph said

"And for Smackdown's next pick we choose the viper Randy Orton." Daniel said as Randy hugged John and walked out with the blue shirt in his hand. Randy now stood in the ring with Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho. The three of them left the ring and made it to the back and entered their respective rooms. Randy walked in and seen Dean sitting in the corner holding on to his belt, he looked up and seen Randy enter.

"Hey Baby Boy you're not alone." Randy said as the two hugged. The two sat around and waited on the rest of their Smackdown family to be chosen. The door opened a few times and each time Randy and Dean would look up and see someone who wasn't John walk through the door. Finally, the door opened and in walked John with a huge smile on his face Dean let go of Randy's hand as he jumped up into John's arms.

"Miss me that much?" John asked

"Yeah. I am so happy that we are all together." Dean said

"Me too Baby Boy, me too." John said

"So am I. I can't wait to get to the bus to celebrate with you two." Randy said as the three sat in their seat and waited on the draft to be over. If there was one thing that Dean was grateful for it was that he wasn't on the same show as Seth. John looked at his two lovers and could tell that they were all happy to be together. As the rest of their Smackdown family poured in Dean took notice that even the Uso's were on Smackdown.

"Damn that means that Roman is alone with the jackass." Dean said

"Yeah but if anyone can handle that it's Roman." John said as the door opened and in walked Shane and Daniel.

"Hello everyone welcome, to Smackdown Live. We are happy to have each and every one of you here. Over the course of the next few weeks we are going to mixing things up." Shane said

"What we are hoping to do is try and beat Raw in the rating and with the talent that we have here were hoping you all can pull it together and we can accomplish just that." Daniel said

"Now there are two thing I can tell you right now. We have the WWE World Champion here on Smackdown. But we did not get the tag team titles or the women's championships." Shane said

"So it's going to happen like this. Tomorrow there will be a fatal four way, for the new Smackdown women's title." Daniel said as Shane pulled out a hat.

"In here are six names and only four of you ladies will compete in this match. First Nikki Bella, second Natalya, third Carmella and lastly we have Becky Lynch." Shane said

"And we will be having a tag team show down as well. With the Uso's, the American Alphas, team of Mojo Rawly and Zack Ryder and lastly the Ascension." Daniel said

"Well we also have other things in store but that's all for tonight you all will find out more tomorrow night so you are free to go." Shane said as John took his lover's hands and walked out the door to be greeted by Vince.

"Boys I take it you are ok?" Vince asked

"Yes sir I don't know how you did it but thank you." Randy said

"You are welcome. Now go and make sure you three make Smackdown the best show ever." Vince said as the three left and headed back to the bus to find Roman standing outside of it.

"You know you could have gone on the bus to wait." John said "That's why we had your hand print uploaded."

"I know but I have to get going to the next city we have our first live even in Denver. So I came to say congrats and Bye." Roman said as Dean hugged his best friend.

"We'll see you later." Randy said as he and John got on the bus leaving Dean and Roman alone.

"You take it easy and take care of your boys." Roman said

"I will and you take care of yourself. What's going on with you and Laura?" Dean asked

"I don't know she hasn't returned my calls. This weekend I am going home so we'll see what happens." Roman said

"Ok man talk to you later." Dean said as they hugged again and went their separate ways. Dean got on the bus to see his lovers waiting on him in the bedroom. Stripping out of his clothes he joined them on the bed as they were celebrating the fact that they got to stay together.


	17. Family Pt1

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

 _ **Family**_ _ **(Part1)**_

Today was going to be a fun filled day, they were having a huge cookout bring all their family's together. John's family was in from Boston as was Randy's family from St. Louis. Randy watched as Dean was on the phone with is mom who wasn't able to make the trip down. The worst part was that after they told his mom and sister about them, his sister ended up moving back home. Her husband left her for continuing to have something to do with her brother. She was now going to be a single mother thanks to that jerk.

"Ok…I will mom…I love you." Dean said as he hung up to see both John and Randy looking at him.

"She ok?" John asked

"Yeah apparently Sarah isn't allowed to travel and mom don't want to leave her alone she is due any day now." Dean said

"How is she since the prick left her?" Randy asked

"She's upset about having to be a single mother. But she's doing good." Dean said

"Well are you ready everyone is on their way I just got a call from Mom, Becky, Nate, Dad, and our girl are on the way." Randy said

"I can't wait to see Ally." Dean said

"I know me too. I got a text from Dan there all leaving the hotel now." John said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, because I bet it's Roman, Laura and Jo." Dean said as he walked to the door. Opening the door Dean was bombarded by a ball of energy.

"Uncle Dean." Joelle yelled as Dean picked her up and kissed her cheek while swinging her around.

"Hey Monkey." Dean said as he hugged her and then pulled Laura into a hug.

"Hey Dean, this place is huge." Laura said as Roman put his arm around his wife.

"Well it's our home here in Florida." John said coming in to stand next to Dean.

"Hey John, how is it going?" Roman asked

"It's going great." John said as Randy walked in to see Roman and his family as Roman reached over and took Jo.

"Hey Ran just in time." Dean said as he took Randy's hand.

"Yeah I always have great timing." Randy said as John and Dean laughed.

"John, Ran this is Roman's wife Laura and their daughter Joelle." Dean said

"Laura it's nice to meet you Dean and Roman have told us so much about you." John said shaking her hand.

"Likewise and I must say when I first heard about you two I was indecisive about this whole relationship. Dean is like a brother to me and I only want to see him happy. And I must say I have never seen him this happy in the four years that I have known him. Thank you for bring the real Dean back to us. But you hurt him and you won't have to worry about Roman." Laura said as Dean pulled her into a hug as he smiled.

"I love you too." Dean said

"Uncle Dean I don't undserstand?" Joelle said as Dean took her back from Roman and they went to sit on the steps. Dean held the little girl in his lap as he tried to think of how to explain things.

"Well, Monkey, you know how your Mommy and Daddy love each other?" Dean asked

"Yeah that's why they got married because they are in love." Joelle said as she looked at her Uncle.

"Well I love both John and Randy the way your Mommy and Daddy love each other." Dean said as Randy came over and crouched down in front of the two.

"And I love your Uncle Dean just as much as I love John." Randy said as John took the spot on the step next to Dean and Jo.

"Joelle I too love your Uncle Dean too. Randy and I both were in love before we meant your Uncle. But once he came into our lives it just felt right." John said

"So if you three could get married you would?" Joelle asked as Dean hugged her tightly. Randy couldn't help the smile on his face as he knew that these two little girls were going to get along just great.

"Absolutely, Monkey I love these two just as much as they love me. And this whole cook out is to bring all three of our families together. You and your parents are my family don't ever forget that ok." Dean said

"Uncle Dean it doesn't matter to me who you are in love with as long as you are happy. I will always love you no matter what." Joelle said as she turned to look at both John and Randy.

"What's on your mind there Joelle?" Randy asked

"Well one if you two are family now then I would rather you call me Jo, Joelle is for when I am in trouble, and two does that mean that I can call you Uncles?" Joelle asked

"We would be honored to call you Jo." Randy said

"As for calling us Uncles that it up to your parents and you." John said as the little girl looked back to her parents. Roman was amazed at how well his little girl took to this news. He and Laura were worried that she would have a hard time with the news of her Uncle's new life. Roman and Laura had talked about all the possibilities of the outcome of today.

"Sweetheart it is fine by the two of us." Laura said

"Cool." Joelle said as Randy smiled as he knew that Joelle might become very fast friends with Alanna.

"So is your daughter coming to this thing?" Roman asked

"Yeah she should be here soon." Randy said as he turned to Joelle. "My daughter Alanna is on her way, you two will have something to talk about."

"Really is she ok with you three?" Joelle asked

"Yeah she is, she even's calls Dean Daddy." John said as the little girl turned to her Uncle and smiled.

"Told you that you would make a great Daddy someday." Joelle said

"Yeah Monkey you did." Dean said

"Well, how about we move out back everyone should be here soon, then we can really get this party started." Randy said as they all headed out back to wait on the rest of their family. Dean carried his goddaughter out back as John and Randy watched him with her they knew that their family was going to be ok. Randy held John's hand bring it up to kiss the two were happy to have Dean in their lives.

"You two know that someway somehow you three are going to have to have some kind of commitment ceremony." Laura said

"You know John and I had planned on getting married but then Dean came into our lives, and knowing that we can't do that we were coming up with other ways." Randy said

"I have a girlfriend from college that I still talk to and she is in a committed three-way relationship. Remember Babe we went to their ceremony oh what did they call it um…" Laura stopped not being able to find the right words.

"Oh yeah it was a binding ceremony." Roman said

"Yeah it was. Listen if you two decided that you want to do that I can get the details from her." Laura said as John smiled it sounded better than the commitment ceremony.

"We'll diffidently let you know." Randy said as there was honking of a horn.

"The Orton's are here." Randy said as he headed into the house to greet his family.


	18. Family Pt2

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

 _ **Family(Part2)**_

Randy walked into the house and headed straight to the foyer and opened the door to find his parents, siblings and Daughter. Randy held his arms open to pick up his baby girl as he lifted her up into a hug.

"Daddy I missed you." Alanna said

"And I missed you two baby girl." Randy said as he continued to hug his parents and siblings.

"Mommy said I get to stay with you for two weeks." Alanna said

"Yeah were going to take you on the road with us and we'll take you home on our stop at home." Randy said as Alanna was excited.

"I can't wait to spend so much time with you and Daddy John and Daddy Dean too." Alanna said

"Well, Ally we can't wait either baby girl." Randy said

"So who beat us here?" Elaine asked

"Oh that is Roman, Laura and Joelle." Randy said

"I thought that Dean's family was joining us?" Becky asked

"They are my family, just as much as my mom and sister." Dean said as he came around the corner.

"Daddy Dean." Alanna yelled as she reached out to him. Randy gave her up so she could hug his lover.

"Hey baby girl." Dean said as he got a big hug.

"So Dean are your mother and sister joining us?" Bob asked

"I am afraid not. My sister is eight and a half months pregnant and due any day now and my mom doesn't want to leave her alone." Dean said

"What ashamed. What about the baby's father?" Elaine asked as Randy know that this was a sour subject for Dean to begin with.

"He left her when he found out that she still had contact with Dean. He isn't too keen on Dean's lifestyle." Randy said

"So other than my Mom and Sister, there Roman his wife Laura and my goddaughter Jo." Dean said

"Well then shall we go out back with the others then?" Bob said as Randy took Dean's hand and headed out back with his parents and siblings following him. Randy slid the door open and Ally saw John she wiggled as Dean put her down.

"Daddy John." Alanna said as she ran to him John bent down and picked up their daughter and hugged her.

"Hey Ally I missed you." John said

"I miss you too." Ally said as Laura and Roman stood up from the table they were sitting at.

"Roman it's good to see you again." Bob said

"Like wise. This is my wife Laura and our daughter Joelle" Roman said as he shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you both." Laura said as she followed her husband's actions.

"And these two are Becky and Nate my brother and sister." Randy said

"Hello." Nate said

"Nice to meet you both" Becky said

"Nice to meet you two." Laura said

"Daddy who is that?" Alanna asked pointing to the other little girl. Dean picked up Jo and walked over to Randy and Ally.

"Ally I'd like you to meet my goddaughter Joelle. Jo this is Ally." Dean said

"Hi." Alanna said

"Hi nice to meet you." Jo said

"You to want to go play in the tree house?" Ally asked

"Sure." Jo said as Randy and Dean both put the two little girls down and they ran off to the tree house in the back yard.

"So boys how have you been?" Bob asked

"We have been good things couldn't get any better." John said

"Well, I am glad to see that, so any more problems with that ex friends of yours?" Elaine asked

"A few occasions but nothing that we couldn't handle." Dean said

"Well I am glad that things have gotten better for you three." Bob said

"It's so great to see you so happy bro. Having Dean around has brought out another side of you." Becky said

"Thanks sis glad to know you see it." Randy said "Nate you ok?"

"Yeah." Nate said

"Yeah Bro you haven't said much." John said as Nate looked around to see everyone was looking at him.

"Daddy Dean come here." Alanna yelled

"Uncle Dean come here." Joelle yelled

"I'll be right back." Dean said as he walked through the yard to see what his favorite girls wanted.

"Ok Son what's the problem? You have been acting strange the whole way here." Bob asked

"Nothing." Nate said

"Look man something is on your mind now is the time to speak." Randy said as John put his hand on Randy's shoulder. Laura and Roman knew that this was a family talk so they took it upon themselves to go see what their daughter was up too.

"Alright spill it." John said as Nate looked to his parents and his brothers.

"How can you two condone this." Nate said looking to his parents.

"Son, what are you talking about?" Elaine asked

"This whole thing, this so called relationship." Nate said as he pointed to Randy and John and then to the back yard where Dean was.

"So you are telling me that you have a problem with John and I being in a relationship with Dean?" Randy asked

"Hell yeah. It's not ethical." Nate said

"Bro nothing has changed they are still the same they just love someone else who loves them. Deal with it." Becky said

"It's wrong. The two of them I could understand I could see the whole thing marriage and kids but this I can't wrap my head around the three of them." Nate said "And how can you two do that to that little girl. It's bad enough you and Sam divorced now you are shoving another person in her life."

Randy was losing his temper as he stood up and towered over his baby brother for the first time in years Randy wanted to throttle his brother. John laid a hands on his lover's shoulders and pulled him back.

"Listen Nate, Dean has brought out a side in both of us that was missing it was like a missing piece of a puzzle. He completes us in every way and there is nothing we wouldn't do for him." John said

"Well I am glad it does for you but I can't." Nate said as Randy moved back knocking his chair over.

"Get out." Randy said with venom in his voice.

"What?" Nate asked

"You heard me. Get Out, your not welcome here." Randy said as Nate looked to his parents and then to John. Dean looked over toward his lovers and see that something was brewing and started that way when Roman stopped him. Telling him to focus on keeping Ally and Jo out of what was going on. Dean hated it but went back to his favorite little girls.

"Seriously you are going to pick him over your own brother." Nate said "Mom, Dad, Becky, John please tell you understand where I am coming from."

"Sorry son." Bob said

"Same here bro." Becky said

"Nathen I have taught you better than that. I love all you kids but I am with your brother and John, Dean completes them." Elaine said

"Now Get out, and until you can accept all three of us, were done." Randy said as he walked away. John knew to give Randy some time so as Nate left the house John went back to tell everyone what happened. Both Dean and John walked hand in hand into the house and up to their bed room where they found Randy sitting on their bed with tears. John pulled Randy up on the bed and held him as Dean crawled next to him and the two held Randy.


	19. Family Pt3

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy

 _ **Family**_ _ **(Part3)**_

The girls were having the time of their lives with one another in that tree house. They were totally oblivious to what happened between Randy and Nate. Roman and Laura left the girls alone to go back and talk to Randy's parents.

"We are sorry you had to bear witness to that?" Bob said

"No it's ok. How is Randy?" Laura asked

"Don't know he stormed off upstairs he was pissed. When Randy first told us he was gay and in love with John, Nate was his biggest fan told him to go for it." Elaine said

"We were more concerned with keeping the girls out of it. I am sure they are going to notice especially Alanna." Roman said

"Damn that boy after everything he said to get me and Becky on board." Bob said

"He had to talk sense into me and Dad to seeing how good John and Randy were for each other." Becky said as the back door opened and there stood the whole Cena family.

"Carol, John boys welcome. We didn't hear you." Bob said

"Yeah the door was open when we got here." John Sr said "Everything ok?"

"Where are my boys?" Carol asked

"Um… at the moment somewhere in the house." Becky said

"What happened?" Dan asked

"Well, Nate waited till he got to tell Randy and John how he truly felt about them and Dean's relationship" Roman said

"And it blew up from there." Laura said

"And you two are?" Sean asked

"Oh Sorry everyone this is Roman and his wife Laura, they are Dean's family. His mom and sister were unable to make see his sister is pregnant and due any day and his mom didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone." Elaine said with sadness in her voice.

"I bet having Nate turn his back on his stung, I remember Randy telling me that Nate was the first to be ok with his and John's relationship." Steven said

"Well I say that we need to go up and cheer up our brother's?" Matt asked

"I second that." Dan said

"Me too." Steven said

"I am in. How about you Roman you coming?" Sean asked as Roman looked to John's brothers he smiled.

"Yeah I am in." Roman said as the five of them headed into the house and they could hear their brothers talking from the master bedroom.

"Let's just go in there and dog pile them letting them know that we all still love them no matter what?" Sean said

"And were not leaving till all three are in a better mood." Steven said as everyone else nodded their head.

"Boy's you better be decent cause were coming in." Dan yelled as he knocks on the door. Roman was the first one to enter as the others saw that John and Dean had Randy wrapped in a hug on the bed. They kept up with their plan and they all piled on the bed with them hugging them all.

"Guys when did you get here?" John asked

"About ten minutes ago and once we were told what happened." Dan stared

"We all agreed to come up here and tell you three." Steve continued

"That no matter what happened with Nate that you three." Sean continued

"Will always have us five as your brothers." Matt said

"And no matter what Dean is always going to be family but from this day on you two are just as much brothers to me as he is." Roman said as the eight of them all laid on the bed together.

"You know as much as I love you guys get off of me." Randy said

"Nope only if you are ok." Sean said

"I am as ok as I am going to be right now." Randy said

"Me too but you guys are hurting me as well." John said

"What about you Dean?" Matt asked as Dean know he could clear the bed off quickly.

"Don't bother me I like pain it turns me on." Dean said with a smirk as there was a bunch of movements and everyone was off the bed with the exception of John Randy and Dean. John and Randy were laughing so hard at the looks on their brother's face's.

"Oh man you should have seen your five's face's that was so funny Baby Boy." Randy said

"Hey it got them off us and our bed." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Ok so are you three ready to join this party down stairs because I know some very worried parents and two very worried sisters." Sean side

"And two little girls who are going to know something is wrong." Roman said

"Ok can you guy's give us five minutes?" John asked

"Sure." Dan said as they all left the three of them alone once the door was shut John pulled Randy into his arms and kissed him with such passion. Dean knew right where this was going and he pulled Randy from John's lips as he replaced them with his own. Randy was feeling everything that John and Dean wanted him to feel and that was love. He was loved by these two men and that's all that mattered. Randy pulled back needing air after those two amazing kisses.

"I am pissed at him and upset that he can't except us. But I made a promise to you both that this our little family is it for me. If he can't accept us, then it's his loss. Dean I love you and don't go to that place I know you thought about a lot when we were telling our family because I meant it then and I mean it now. It's all three of us you two are it for me." Randy said

"I am sorry that he couldn't accept me as part of your life, I hate that you have to lose a brother, I love you Sexy so much." Dean said Randy pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"And I love you too both of you, now let's go see our family and try and have a good time." John said

"And you know I am good cause I may have lost a brother but I also gained on as well. Hopefully Nate will come around but till then I have five amazing brother's out in that hall to fill the void." Randy said

"Good now let's go." John said as the three each shared a kiss and then opened the door to find that the five of them were still standing there waiting on them.

"So are you three ready to go?" Steve asked

"Yeah we are let's do." Randy said as he held John's hand and had his arm wrapped around Dean' waist. They all exited the kitchen to the back yard to see that between their parents and sisters the grill was started the sides were made and out as the two little girls were setting the table.

"Boys I take it everything is ok?" Carol asked

"It sure is mom, everything is fine as it can be." Dean said as Carol smiled she loved having another son. Randy looked around their back yard and he was amazed that as bad as things could have gone, they didn't. He still had a huge family support base and there was nothing he wanted more then to be with John and Dean forever. He knew that he would have to talk to Laura sooner or later about the binding ceremony that her friend went through. Cause at this moment in time that was all he wanted was to be bound to both John and Dean.


	20. Meeting

An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please enjoy.

 _ **Meeting**_

Randy hadn't been travelling with Smackdown for he, had just finished filming an episode for a TV show called Shooter. What it meant was that it was two weeks away from his lovers. There were even a few times over these past few weeks that Dean was traveling alone do to John doing some other stuff. The three of them have only had a day or two here and there, that was it rough for them all. Randy was at home in Tampa for a few days before he headed back on the road to catch up with Dean. Then next week John would join them in Boston. Randy was glad to be alone at his point he had been thinking a lot over the last few weeks. The fight he had with Nate really stung, but knowing that John's brothers were there for him as was Roman he was ok. Randy knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with both John and Dean. Randy pulled up to the Diner that he was meeting Laura and her friend. Randy wanted to surprise his lovers with The Binding Ceremony that Laura had told him about. Randy walked into the little dinner and there he found Laura and another women sitting in a booth.

"Randy over here." Laura said as Randy walked over and hugged the women who became important to him.

"Hey Laura, great to see you again. How are you doing." Randy asked as Laura smiled

"I am doing great how about you? Have you heard anything?" Laura asked

"No and I am not expecting to, he is strong willed and very stubborn, if and when he comes around I don't know if I can forgive him." Randy said

"All in due time. Any way this is Amber she's my friend from Collage I was telling you about." Laura said

"Nice to meet you Randy, Laura has told me all about you and your family." Amber said

"Nice to meet you too. So what is your relationship like? If you don't mind me asking?" Randy asked

"Well, Katie, Sarah and I we meant in College and I have always known that I was into girls, I meant Katie our Freshmen year she and I hit it off and began dating. It wasn't till our Sophomore year that we both fell in love with the new girl. Both Katie and I talked long and hard and realized that we both wanted her in our lives and we asked her out together. And after three months we succeed by our Senior year we knew that the three of us were meant to be. Katie lost her family because of our relationship with Sarah. They were ok with me but once Sarah entered they disowned her. My family and Sarah's family welcomed her in to theirs." Amber said

"How did Katie take to losing her family?" Randy asked

"She just took it one day at a time, her parents came around once we had Kelly. She was there grandchild, come to find out that, that was the main problem they wanted grandchildren. The only one who hasn't come around is her sister to this day she claims she has no sister. But Katie is ok with it for the pure fact that she has my sister and brother and Sarah's four brothers." Amber said

"What about the Binding Ceremony? How did that come about?" Randy asked

"Well one night after we found out that Katie was Pregnant with Kelly, Sarah said she wished she could marry us both. Well, Katie said something about a commitment Ceremony. We were all agreed till one day when I came home and Katie was binge watching Charmed. She then was telling about the episode where Piper and Leo couldn't get married so they were having a Binding Ceremony. I then looked into it and the three of us were agreed and a year later after Kelly was born we had our Ceremony. We exchanged rings and we decided to change all of our last names to one common instead of hyphening them all together." Amber said

"I think that you, John and Dean should do the Binding Ceremony it's the closest thing to marriage vows. you are Binding your selves to one another." Laura said

"And I can give you the name of the Prissiest who did ours." Amber said

"See Randy you three are meant to be together." Laura said

"I know I can't imagine my life without either of them. I want to do this with them it's amazing and I can't wait to make them mine." Randy said

"And knowing Dean as well as I do he'll be over the moon. You and John bring out the real him." Laura said

"He brings out the best in John and I as well. John and I have been friends for years we started out in OVW together and I came up and three months later he came up. We were friends and roommates back then and we traveled together while up here. We were each other's best man when we got married and then again we were there for one another when both our marriages failed. We helped each other get through our divorces and things slowly changed I started to fall in love with him as he had with me. We decided to give a relationship with each other a try. The first person I told was Nate and he was behind me and encouraged me to tell our parents. It was him who talked Dad and Becky into being ok with our relationship. John's family was always behind us as long as we were happy." Randy said

"And then everything happened with you two falling in love with Dean?" Amber asked

"Yeah he had plenty of chances to tell me about his feelings, but he waited till we had decided to get all our family's together to tell us. He waited till we had our little girl and Jo were there to tell me that he can't accept our relationship. Told us that he couldn't handle or condone our relationship, I then told him to get out." Randy said

"Well it's his loss. From what Laura says you have five brothers besides him." Amber said

"And a sister who loves ya too." Laura said

"I do John's four brothers are amazing as is Roman. The five of them barged into our room and dog piled on our bed telling me that they were always going to be there for me and that they loved me. It made losing Nate go over a bit easier then I was feeling at first. But it's in the past now I am looking to the future and that is with John and Dean." Randy said as Amber reached into her purse and pulled out a card as she handed it over to Randy.

"This is the Card of the Priestess that we used. She's an amazing person and you'll love her." Amber said

"Thank you so much Amber I appreciate this. So Laura have you told Roman yet?" Randy asked as Laura looked to her new found brother.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked as she looked too Amber.

"About the baby?" Randy said

"She's not pregnant." Amber said as Laura looked down to her food and she couldn't believe that Randy had guessed this.

"Laura you are glowing and you keep touching your stomach. How far along?" Randy asked

"Um I just found out this morning I haven't told anyone yet. I am three months." Laura said as Randy hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations. And don't wait too long to tell Roman. Hey in fact Dean and John are coming home this weekend. How about we take Jo for the weekend and you two can have a weekend alone." Randy said as Laura smiled she could really use a weekend alone with Roman and who better to watch their daughter then her favorite Uncles.

"It's a deal. I'll call you later in the week and let you know when I'll drop her off. Thanks Randy." Laura said

"Hey anything for family. Amber is great meeting you and thank you for telling me your story." Randy said

"Like wise you and your boys be happy and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Amber said Randy said his goodbye's to the two girls so he could go home and start planning their Binding Ceremony.


	21. Questions

_**Question**_

Last weekend the three guys had their hands full with not one but two balls of energy. Randy had decided that since they were going to have Jo for the weekend, he called Sam to see if Ally could spend the weekend as well so she put her on a flight to Tampa. The weekend was great they took the girls to the park and then pizza for dinner. Then on Saturday they went to watch a Hockey game and then it was home to relax the rest of the day. Sunday was a morning where they ate breakfast and Lunch together as the girls enjoyed their time together. Randy and Ally said good-bye to Jo for Laura and Roman were going to come pick her up to tell her the good news. But he had to have Ally back to the airport to catch her flight home. It was a fun filled weekend and they all had a blast and couldn't wait till next weekend when it was just the three of them. John and Dean both agreed to go do the shopping for the week. Randy knew that this was the perfect time to put his plan into action in asking his lovers to Bind themselves to one another. Walking in the garage he pulled the stakes out of the freezer and put them on the grill. Randy then walked up to their bedroom and went to his gym bag and pulled out not one but two ring boxes. He then sat them on the dresser next to the picture of the three of them that was taken at the family gathering a few weeks ago. It was that day that he lost his brother but gained a new on that he knew that John and Dean were it for him. After meeting with Laura and Amber and talking to her about her relationship and how everything came about, he knew that, that was what he wanted. He wanted both Dean and John as his husbands, but that legally couldn't happen. So this Binding thing that Laura had talked about was the next best thing. Randy ran his fingers over the rings one last time knowing that they would soon be on John and Dean's fingers. Walking down stairs he went to the kitchen and grabbed the vegetables and headed out to the grill, he placed the vegetable skewers on the grill just as the stakes were done. He then went into the house to make sure that the table was set the in the dining room. He lit the candles and then place the wine glasses with each setting at the table. He then heard the car pull in to the garage and knew it was almost time to ask the question. He snuck out to the grill to grab the stakes and brought them back in and placed them on the plates along with the skewers. He heard all kinds of rustling around in the kitchen along with the shutting of the cabinets. Taking a deep breath, he took one last look at everything and knew that he was as ready as he could be. He walked out into the kitchen and found John staring at Dean as he was bent over putting the fruits in the bottom of the fridge. John turned his head when he felt the breath on his neck, smiling as Randy put his finger to his mouth. John smiled as Randy walked up behind Dean and groped his ass. Dean was un fazed by that he was use to both John and Randy grabbing his ass, what he wasn't prepared for was Randy's hand reaching around front to cop a feel of his cock. Dean let out a deep moan as he was being caressed by his lover.

"Oh Ran." Dean said as John spoke.

"How do you know it's Ran and not me?" John asked

"After being with the two of you for the last year, I can tell you apart from your touch." Dean said as he stood up and turned to see Randy was right behind him smiling. Dean leaned forward and planted a deep and powerful kiss to Randy.

"Now that was hot." John said as Dean smiled as Randy turned and placed his lips to John's and gave him the same kiss that Dean just gave him.

"Wow your right it was hot." Dean said

"So what to do for Dinner?" John said

"Can throw something on the grill." Dean said

"Already taken care of, follow me." Randy said as he moved backwards telling them to follow him with his finger. The two followed Randy and there they found the dining room set with candles and Dinner.

"Ran what is all this?" John asked

"Well like Dean said we have been together a year today. And I thought what better way than to cook you two a special dinner." Randy said as he pulled the chair out for Dean and then did the same for John.

"Wow this looks great Babe." John said

"Yeah Sexy this looks amazing." Dean said

"I love you two so much. Now let's eat because I have something else planned for us after we eat." Randy said as they all talked and continued to eat their food as well as drinking their wine. After about an hour they were all finished eating Randy told them to relax as he cleaned up the dishes and started the dishwasher. After everything was done he walked back into the dining room and blew out the candles and held out both hands. John and Dean each took a hand and let Randy guide them up to their room. Standing outside Randy looked to both of them and smiled.

"Ran what's going on?" John asked

"You'll see, but you two trust me right?" Randy asked

"With my life." John said

"As do I." Dean said as Randy took the time to kiss both his lovers.

"Good. So close your eyes and wait till I tell you to open them." Randy said as Both John and Dean did as he asked. Randy opened the door and guided them both in and sat them on the bottom of the bed. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed the rings and opened the boxes and walked back over to his lovers and got down on one knee.

"Ran are you still there?" Dean asked

"I am, now let me finish before you open your eyes. John I love you with all my heart when we first got together I thought that you were it for me. You knew me and stuck by my side when things in my life went wrong. We both put so much of ourselves into this relationship and after five years together things are still like when we first got together. I still shiver every time you touch me and I even know when you are in the room or you are looking at me. And I want to be with you forever." Randy said

"I love you too." John said as Randy saw the facial expressions on Dean's face change.

"Oh Baby Boy nothing has changed I am just as in love with you as I am with John. When John told me had a crush on you I couldn't help but to laugh, I mean he and I talked about marriage then we both fell for you. When he and I talked we realized that you were the missing part of our lives. Dean you complete us in so many ways and there will never be a day that I don't' love you. You and John have my heart and I would die if I had to ever give either of you up." Randy said

"I love you too Ran." Dean said

"So what I want to know is this, I know that the three of us can never get married for legal reasons. But after talking to Laura and her friend Amber I know this for sure I want nothing more than to be with the two of you forever. So would you two be willing to Bind yourselves to me in a Binding Ceremony?" Randy asked "You can open your eyes."

John and Dean opened their eyes and seen Randy on his knee holding our two rings in boxes with tears in his eyes as he waited on their answers.

"Yes Randle Keith I'll bind myself to you and Dean?" John said wiping the tears from Randy's eyes.

"You and John are it for me as well, I would love to bind myself to you both as well." Dean said as Randy took the time to place the rings on both their fingers and then kissing them both.

"You two have just made me the happiest man in the world." Randy said as the two pulled him on to the bed with them. The three of them slowly made out as they slowly stripped each other of their clothes. They celebrated the fact that they were going to Bind themselves to one another and were going to become a true family. After two hours of making love a few times they were all wore out and content as they cuddled in the middle of the bed to sleep. For tomorrow they all had the daunting task of calling their families and friends about their impending Binding Ceremony.

AN: There is one more chapter and it's going to be the end of the story. So it's going to be a bit longer so I can get everything in that I fell that would complete the story.


	22. Binding

_**An: I do not own anything in this story but the plot. The Wrestlers belong to WWE. I have kept to using their ring names and leaving out their real names to keep it less confusing. This does contain slash and future three-way relationship. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. This last chapter is going to be much longer as I show each one getting ready and then the Ceremony itself. Please enjoy.**_

 _ **Binding**_

Dean smelled the aroma of fresh coffee it was slowly waking him up. He couldn't believe that this day has finally came. He was going to Bind himself to his lovers they were already a family at heart now they were going to be a true family by the Binding Ceremony. Of course last night they all had to spend the night alone without the others none of them stayed at the house. They wouldn't get to see the house till they meant up this afternoon. They had decided to get married here in Tampa in their back yard over looing the bay. Randy stayed with Ally at a hotel downtown as John stayed at a different hotel across town. Dean was the only one who had a place to stay and that was wit Roman. Dean, Roman, Laura and Jo had a movie night and talked about his upcoming Ceremony. He rolled over to see that he was being watched. Dean smiled as he held his arms opened and it was soon fill with his lil monkey.

"Good morning Uncle Dean?" She said

"Good morning Monkey, what's up?" Dean asked as the little girl laid next to him as the two cuddled.

"Are you excited about today?" Jo asked as Dean hugged tightly.

"I sure am. Being with John and Randy makes me so happy. As happy as you make me I'll never stop loving you." Dean said

"I love you too Uncle Dean and I am happy to have two more Uncles as well. And Ally is like my best friend. You three should have another kid someday." Jo said as Dean smiled he thought about that himself the three of them having a baby.

"You know kiddo I had thought about that myself as well. But at this point it's not possible. But we'll see." Dean said

"Let's go eat." Jo said as Dean sat up and pulled the little girl into her arms.

"And just so you know Laura and I talked and if and when you guys want to do the baby thing just ask." Roman said standing there holding his very pregnant wife in is arms.

"Huh, I don't understand?" Dean asked as he held Jo in his arms.

"Dean you are family, and Ro and I have decided that when you three are ready that I would be a Surrogate for you three." Laura said as Dean smiled he placed Jo on the bed and embraced Laura in a hug.

"Thank you and I will let them know your offer, I Love you two so much, like I told Jo you two are family no matter what you always will be." Dean said as he then hugged Roman as well.

"Well, let go eat then you have to be at the house in less than three hours." Roman said as Dean picked Jo back up and the four of them walked down to eat breakfast. After about thirty minutes the four of them were back upstairs getting showers and getting ready to go Dean couldn't wait.

John felt like this day would never get here. Every morning he would wake up and get more and more excited. He couldn't wait to make Randy and Dean his for the rest of their lives. Right now they were a family in their own way, but after today they were going to be bound together and a true family. John loves how well that Dean is with Jo so loving and such an amazing Uncle. Then how he is with Ally he loves her just as much as he and Randy love her. He's such a good dad to her he would love to see Dean with a baby. There was a knock on the door John got up and opened it to find his brother Sean.

"Hey bro we have breakfast laid out in the main room come on and let's eat." Sean said

"Sure I'll be right out." John said as he sat back on the bed and put his workout pants on and his shoes. Walking out to find his brother's he knew that it was all real, in a few hours he was going to Bind himself to Randy and Dean.

"He bro let's eat." Matt said

"And talk." Steven said

"Talk about what?" John said

"How you are feeling about today?" Dan asked as John looked at his brothers and smiled.

"I can't wait to fully Bind myself to Randy and Dean they are my life, in which I can't imagine my life without either one." John said

"You know when you and Randy first showed up to the house and told us you were in love and in a relationship. I was a bit worried that you two were just jumping I after everything you two went through." Steven said

"Yeah I know; I was too till I saw you two share that kiss, I seen the love, it made me happy to see you two so happy." Sean said

"Thanks but one question what was that comment you made about I could have been in a gay, straight or three-way relationship that you would be happy?" John asked as Sean looked around to his brothers.

"Yeah man what made you say that?" Matt asked

"Look, I never expected it but I just threw it out there to say that no matter who you were with that I would still love you. When you two actually brought Dean home I was shocked to say the lease. But I could see how much he meant to the two of you and I could see that he completed the two of you." Sean said

"Well I am glad that you are behind us because I would hate to have choose him over you, because I would have." John said

"So how is Randy handling the fact that Nate is still not ok with you three?" Dan asked

"Um well, we don't talk about him much with Randy. Dean and I tried to call him to talk to him but he won't answer our calls. I know there are times that he misses him epically when I say something about you guys and Dean mentions' something about Roman." John said

"It is all Nate's fault he lost out on gaining another brother, cause let me tell you this if anything Dean and Roman both fit in to this crazy family just as well as Nate did. And Randy has nothing to be upset about he will always have us and Roman." Sean said

"Hopefully Nate will come around someday and I am sure once he sees how happy that you three are he'll have a change of heart." Steven said

"I hope so." John said as they all finished their food. Sean and Matt started to clean up the mess that the five of them had made.

"Now you go shower and get ready we leave in thirty minutes." Dan said as John went to get ready so he can complete his life.

Randy woke up to his alarm going off, reaching over he turned it off and knew that today was the day. He was going to Bind himself to both Dean and John and they were going to be a true family. Pulling on his sleep pants he walked out into the other room and made a call for room service, Randy then walked into the other room and opened the door to find their daughter just starting to wake up.

"Good morning Daddy." Alanna said as she sat up.

"Good morning baby girl. Are you ready?" Randy asked as the little girl got up and jumped in to his arms.

"Daddy I can't wait till you, Daddy John and Daddy Dean do this and become a real family." Alanna said

"We were always a real family this just make it more special. How are you handling this?" Randy asked as he carried his daughter out into the main room.

"I am happy; I love both of them as much as I love you." Alanna said as she looked down to the floor. Randy knew that something was wrong but he wasn't sure he wanted to go there so he took a deep breath.

"So what else is bothering you?" Randy asked as Ally looked up to her father. "A father can always tell."

"I just wish that I could get another sibling." Alanna asked

"Give it time baby girl you never know what could happen." Randy said

"How you three are guys, you can't have babies?" Alanna said as there was a knock on the door Randy went to answer it to find their breakfast. after setting everything up the two started to eat.

"You know there are many ways around that. The three of us could adopt a baby or even find someone who would be willing to carry a baby for us. So it's never out of the question cause. Give your dads and I a year and we'll talk about it ok?" Randy asked

"Ok Daddy I love you. Daddy John got to see me as a baby and Daddy Dean was there for Jo as a baby. But you three would be great Daddies together." Alanna said as they finished their breakfast. There was another nock on the door and Randy opened it up to see Laura and Jo standing there.

"Hey Laura, thanks for coming. Hey Jo." Randy said

"Hey Uncle Randy I hope you are ready cause Uncle Dean is excited." Jo said

"I sure am. And you look beautiful Jo." Randy said

"Thank you. Ally are you ready?" Jo asked

"Yep come on Aunt Laura let's go get me dressed." Alanna asked as they were off. Randy himself wen too his room to get ready.

Ally and Jo were standing outside in the hall they were told to get Randy first then John and finally Dean. Laura stood at the bottom of the steps letting the girl know when they were ready. Laura looked out to see that all the boys were seated with the parents while Sarah and Becky were on the other side as well. The priestess was ready and nodded her head Laura tuned to the girls and smiled.

"Send Daddy Randy." Laura said as Jo knocked on the door and it opened to show Randy in a nice Black suit, silk red shirt and a silk black tie.

"You look handsome Daddy." Alanna said as Randy kissed his daughter and hugged his niece as he made it to the bottom of the steps.

"Thank you Laura for everything." Randy said

"No problem, now go." Laura said as Randy walked to the spot and waited on his two lover to join him.

Laura looked to see that Randy had made it to the front of the small crowd that grew to watch the three of them Bind themselves to one another. She turned to her daughter with a huge smile as she laughed.

"Ok girls you can send Daddy John." Laura said as Ally knocked on the door and their John opened the door and both girls were stunned to see John in a Black suite with a white silk shirt and a red silk tie.

"Uncle John you look amazing." Jo said as John hugged her and kissed his daughter.

"Thank you girls." John said as he made his way down the steps to see Laura who opened the doors and there he saw Randy standing there waiting on him. He took his time as he walked past his friends, co-workers and family. He then joined Randy in front of everyone as they awaited then last of their family to join them.

Laura smiled seeing John and Randy hold hand as they waited on Dean to join them, she looked up to the two girls.

"Send down Uncle Dean Jo." Laura said as Jo went and knocked on the door and it opened. Dean stood there in a Black suite with a black silk shirt and a white silk tie with his hair wet and sort of a mess. Dean knelt down and opened his arms to both girls as he hugged them both.

"I love you two so much." Dean said

"We love you too Daddy Dean." Ally said

"Yeah Uncle Dean we love you two." Jo said as he walked down to Laura and hugged her. Dean kissed her cheek and then rubbed her growing belly.

"I love you Laura thank you for doing all of this." Dean said as the two little girls joined them.

"Come on Daddy it's time we take you to Daddy." Alanna said

"And to Uncle John" Jo said as Laura walked ahead of them to set next to her husband. Roman pulled her into his arms as he rested a hand to her ever growing belly.

Ally and Jo walked hand in hand with Dean as he made his way to the front to his two lovers. The time has come for him to bind himself to his lovers a time he couldn't believe was finally here. Letting go of the two little girl's hands as they walked to their mom's to take their seats. John and Randy reached out to Dean to take his hand into theirs.

"These three have become a family over the last year and a half. There bound to become one can only happen in one of two ways and they have chosen to do the binding ceremony. Can I have the rings please?" She asked as Roman stood up and walked to them and handed the women the rings that he was given to hold on to. Taking his seat, she then proceeded to chant as she touched the rings.

"In a Binding Ceremony we normally take a piece of thread and tie it around their hands binding them together. But this is a special request of the three may I have the rope please." She asked as Vince stood up and handed her a huge piece of ring rope.

"Gentlemen if you could please place your right hands on the podium one on top of the other." She asked as Randy laid his first then Dean on top of Randy's as John covered them both. The Priestess then took the ring rope and tied it around their hands as one. She then handed John a ring

"John would you place the ring on to Randy's finger as Dean holds his hand up for you." She said as Dean took his free hand and held it up so John could place the ring on Randy's finger. She then handed Dean a ring.

"Dean place the ring on John's finger, while Randy you hold John's hand." She said as Randy held John's hand up so Dean could place the ring in Jon's finger. She then handed the last ring to Randy.

"Randy place the ring on to Dean's finger as John holds his hand." She said as John picked up Dean's hand and Randy slid the ring on to the finger.

"Ok now you three repeat after me. I'll take your hand in to mine." The Priestess said

"I'll take your hand into mine." They said in unison.

"And with this rope, it will bind." The Priestess said

"And with this rope, it will bind." They said in unison

"Our love will forever be bound." The Priestess said

"Our love will forever be bound." They said in unison

"From now until, the end of time." The Priestess said

"From now until, the end of time." They said in unison

"With these words and the rings applied as well as the guest here to take part. I now bind you three together as one." The Priestess said "You may kiss."

John kissed Dean with great passion as Randy hugged them both. Releasing Dean John kissed Randy with the same great passion. Randy pulled back as he pulled Dean into a heated kiss. There were all kinds of cat calls and Aww's going around the back yard.

After the three shared their kiss they were bombarded by two little girls. Randy picked up their daughter as John picked up Jo.

"You know you three should have another baby then you could all be holding one of us." Jo said

"I know I asked Daddy for another sibling." Alanna said

"And just what did Daddy say?" John asked

"He said to give you three a year and then we'll revisit it. But that you either had to adopt or have someone carry the baby for them." Alanna said

"Yes that is what I said." Randy said

"Daddy Dean you ok?" Alanna asked seeing Dean standing there smiling with his arms around his men.

"Tell them Uncle Dean." Jo said as Randy and John looked to their lover.

"This morning as Jo and I were talking she mentioned that the three of us should have a kid together, But I said I had to talk to you two and we'll see if it were possible. Then Roman piped up and said that he and Laura talked and when we decided that we were ready that Laura would do the carrying for us." Dean said

"See Daddy told you it would happen." Alanna said

"I know sweetheart," Randy said

"All in due time." John replied. As they all made their way around the back yard saying hi to their family and guest. Randy was hugged by all this brothers and sisters; he was truly happy with how today had gone down. He was now bounded to the loves of his life and nothing could ever change that. John looked at the two men that he was bot bound to and knew that this was going to be the best relationship he's ever had. Dean looked around the back yard and noticed all the family, friends and co-worked who loved them were here. Then to the two men who showed him what love really was and gave him the chance to be in a relationship that has love. He is so much better now than he was a year and a half ago after he was heartbroken by Seth, but saved by John and Randy. He now was as happy as a man could get he was in a family with John and Randy as well as a father to Ally who he loved just as fiercely. Only god knows what the future will hold for the new family as they began their new life.


End file.
